Claro de Luna
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: Una fiesta de San Valentin, en un lugar magico y romantico, transformado en un lugar lleno de gritos, misterios ... y muertes...[YAOI Advertencia al princpio del fic ]
1. Primera Parte

**Claro de Luna  
YU-GI-OH  
By Sadic & Sado Comany  
Luna Shinigami – Kaede Sakuragi**

**-----------------**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi y Luna Shinigami adheridas a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.**

**-----------------**

**ADVERTENCIA: un fic crudo, loco, lleno de sangre, sadismo y desquicio ... No aceptaremos reclamos luego de las advertencias ... leen bajo su propia eleccion.**

-----------------

Música de organo de fondo, escenario, una catedral vieja, velas, telarañas y cosas tetricas presentan el hambiente **" Sadic & Sado Company "** presentan un fic digno de las autoras.( XD por algo cada uno de nuestros personajes han desaparecido con una "repentina" enfermedad rara jejeje ).** Al resumen:**

**Una fiesta de San Valentin, en un lugar magico y romantico, transformado en un lugar lleno de gritos, misterios ... y muertes...**

Una produccion Sakuragi - Shinigami ... que la disfruten ... >D muejejejejejejejejeje

-----------------

Todo esta previsto para ese día ...

El lugar, excelente disposición, una hermosa vista de atardecer ... el mejor vino y champagne que puede conseguirse en el mundo ... bocadillos salados, con una comida de reyes ... solo ... faltaban los invitados.

En un lugar de Ciudad Domino ...

Un muchacho miraba por centésima vez su aspecto en el espejo, su cabello en su lugar, su ropa nueva impecable, perfume importado, y una pequeño paquetito, adornado con un hermoso moño rojo. Se miro otra vez al espejo, y practico mentalmente las palabras exactas para declararse ...

Otro ... en otra parte ... miraba su descuidado cabello, pero aun así, podía mostrarse presentable. Sus ropas estaban planchadas, limpias y muchos nervios. Miro aquel pequeño sobre de colores que estaba en la mesa, y suspiro. Un regalo digno de gente pobre, pero era algo único y especial ... El reflejo del espejo le dio confianza ...

El departamento residencial de la zona sur ... Alguien golpeaba desesperado la puerta, apresurando al que ocupaba el baño. Resoplo molesto, pero debía reconocer que aunque no lo soportaba, hoy ... seria un día feliz ... bueno ... los escasos minutos que pudiera durar aquella declaración, y el beso o el golpe que recibiera por tal cosa ... Salió con el ceño fruncido, dejando pasar al otro, quien cerro la puerta con tal impulso que la misma lo empujo contra la pared. Los insultos en otro idioma fueron los recibidos por ambos...

No tan lejos del limite de la cuidad, aquellos ojos miraban la nada. No demostraba más que impaciencia, para que la hora pasara más rápida y así ir a la fiesta. Estaba elegante, como siempre, aunque eligió un traje informal. El golpeteo de los dedos sobre la mesa era exasperante si estuviera acompañado, pero el sonido de su teléfono móvil lo saco de sus pensamientos y atendió como siempre, solo que esta ves al cortar ... sonrió...

En la puerta de una casa, estaba impaciente ... habían dicho que pasarían a buscar, y aun no había señales. Sus ropas eran algo ligeras, pero a su ves elegante, llevaba una pequeña bolsa blanca, donde apenas se asomaba el gran moño azul de regalo. Suspiro recordando que hoy seria su día, y las mejillas se volvieron tan rojas como manzanas. Miro por la calle, y pudo divisar el automóvil que los llevaría a todos al gran castillo. Sonrió al ver el objeto de sus sueños. Hoy ... seria el día ...

La gran mesa estaba servida, y con indicaciones especiales ... cada lugar estaba puesto para cada uno de los que "necesitaban" estar allí ... sonrió mostrando el brillo en sus ojos. Hoy seria ... una San Valentín ... algo ... "especial" ... Salió cerrando las grandes puertas de madera negra, para luego echar candado a la gran cerradura. Debía evitar por todos los medios que alguien entrara antes ... de ver el "famoso" regalo ...

----------------

El camino se les hizo largo ... no solo pasaron por cada uno en limosina, debieron bajar en un aeropuerto privado, de allí llevados por unos 30 minutos en un jet, y dejarlos en otra pista, en una isla también privada ...

El gran castillo medieval se levantaba a las orillas del un acantilado, mostrando su esplendor y su majestuosidad. Sabían que su dueño era egocéntrico, pero tampoco pensaban hasta ese punto de su actitud.

Los primeros en bajar, fueron Yugi y Yami, vistiendo trajes similares, azul oscuro, con camisas de color morado, al estilo gansters, quienes viajaron en la misma camioneta que Mokuba y Seto, ambos hermanos vestidos por la colección Armani de color negro, donde Mai, que llevaba un vestido rojo escotado, no paraba de refunfuñar por lo bajo, al no ser llevada con su adorable rubio, aunque Tea, vestida con colores claros, trataba de darles ánimos y que no se enojara por tal cosa. ( sin comentarios ...) En el otro, Tristan bajaba del brazo de Serenity, mientras que Duke trataba de aligerar el ambiente ya que Joey miraba con manías asesinas al castaño, que a pesar de todo llevaban trajes parecidos, marrones, con toques de verde y amarillo, mientras que aparte llegaban dos autos mas, donde se bajaban toda una comitiva egipcia, acompañando tanto a los hermanos Ishtar como a Ryu y Bakura, con trajes típicos de sus países.

Todos reunidos, empezaron a cruzar aquel puente de piedra que cruzaba un gran foso, donde por debajo corría un gran rió que desembocaba como cascada . Era un detalle insólito, ya que las aguas venían de las montañas y arroyos cercanos, juntándose en un punto del bosque y así ... perderse en el mar.

La puerta principal, estaba adornada con canteros de aceite y fuego, iluminando prácticamente todo el patio al cruzarla, en si le lugar pudiese ser bien visto en una noche de brujas, pero la música suave de violines, el murmullo de la gente, y demás adornos rojos y blancos, demostraba que allí, era la fiesta de San Valentín.

-Bienvenidos ... amigos míos ... – la vos del anfitrión se hizo presente, haciendo voltear a la mayoría de los invitados, centrándose en los recién llegados.

-Buenas noches ... Pegasus – Yugi dijo cortésmente, mientas los demás hacían inclinaciones o saludos con la mano.

-Gracias por invitarnos ... – la vos de Mokuba salió tan jovial como siempre.

-No le veo el objetivo a esta fecha tan ridícula ... – la vos de su hermano era fría como siempre.

-Mira ricachon ... no hubieras venido ..! – Joey salió a defender al chibi, pero era sostenido por Tristan y Duke para que no lo fuera a golpes.

-Hay ... que cómicos que son ... Jojojo – la vos del anfitrión los hizo detener por un momento.

El CEO bufo, pero miro de re ojo al rubio, prometiéndole con sus ojos celestes fríos, que le haría pagar tal insolencia mas tarde. Aunque Joey tampoco se quedo atrás con tal amenaza, aceptando el reto.

Caminaron por uno de los costados, cerca de unas mesas, donde dejaron los abrigos y demás cosas. La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, cuando la noche callo definitivamente, las estrellas iluminaban todo aquel cielo negro, demostrando que ellas reinaban mientas la luna estaba en su cambio a nueva.

Cada uno de los invitados estaba conversando entre sí, muchos se habían perdido entre tanta gente, mientras otros solo observaban en silencio a un costado, cerca de los balcones, donde cada uno estaba decorado para la ocasión. Mas, el principal de todos, daba justo a un jardín de bellas flores, pero por la oscuridad de la noche, no podía apreciarse. Solo por las antorchas que lo rodeaba, se percataba de aquel laberinto de verdes hojas y estatuas de piedra; unas escaleras de piedra caliza negra, llevaba hasta tal hermosa vegetación, dándole un toque místico y hechizante.

Yugi caminaba entre los senderos de piedra, observando los detalles de aquellas esculturas con formas humanas, y animales griegos. Se atrevió a tocar el rostro de una musa, recostado sobre una canasta de frutas, la sintió fría y a la vez tibia, recorrió con sus yemas la mejilla, para luego terminar en sus labios, los cuales eran tan perfectos que podría sentir hasta que respondían a la caricia. Sus ojos, cerrados, demostrando la satisfacción y la alegría de estar en aquella posición, se acerco aun más, para ver cada detalle perfecto.

Crack ... El sonido de algo entre los árboles que se rompía, llamo su atención alejándose de la estatua, pero al ver que solo él se encontraba en aquel lugar, se giro para mirarla de nuevo. Por unos segundos el tricolor ahogo el sonido de un grito, retrocediendo sorpresivamente, callando de bruces, la imagen de aquella musa había cambiado, su rostro representaba terror, sus ojos abiertos miraba hacia un costado mientas su boca estaba abierta como si quisiera gritar, pero su sorpresa fue aun más cuando vio que el brazo de aquella estatua señalaba hacia el bosque, detrás de las muralla de rosas.

-Yugi ..! – la vos de Tea llamo su atención, viéndola acercarse a prisa al verlo en el suelo – Estas bien? ... – pregunto preocupada. Pero el amo de los duelos, no respondió solo giro su rostro para ver nuevamente la estatua ... había vuelto a la normalidad - ... Yugi, me asustas ... Que te sucede? – la castaña toco el rostro para ver si tenia fiebre, pero este solo manoteo, haciéndola un lado y levantarse.

-La estatua ... – balbuceo despacio, aun sin entender. La chica miro a la musa, recostada sobre aquel cesto de fruta.

-Oh ... Yugi ... Yo creo que has bebido lo suficiente ... – Tea sonrió de costado, ante la mirada casi acusadora y preocupada de su amigo.

-No estoy borracho...! – contesto molesto, al levantarse para reclamarle.

-Volvamos a la fiesta ... cuando estés mas descansado te contare algo – la castaña no lo dejo replicar, ya que se sorprendió cuando esta tomaba una copa de champagne tirada en el suelo y la llevaba con la suya.

Por un momento el tricolor empezó a procesar la información, y los detalles. Estaba seguro que no llevaba nada en sus manos cuando llego hasta allí, ni había terminado su copa, dejándola olvidada en alguna bandeja de los mozos de la fiesta. Disimuladamente, dio un vistazo sobre su hombro, aquella musa seguía como la había hallado, quieta y sonriendo. Cerró sus ojos ya no queriendo pensar más, de seguro había sido su imaginación. Ambos volvieron a entrar en el gran salón, donde pudieron divisar a sus amigos.

Desde lo alto de aquel castillo, con vista aquel jardín, un par de ojos centellaron con picardía mal sana, para luego chasquear sus dedos, apareciendo entre las sombras un individuo con una capa que cubría todo su rostro y cuerpo.

-Quiero que refuerces la vigilancia del jardín ... No quiero que los malditos vuelvan a intervenir en mis planes ... – aquel sujeto dio una reverencia, pero ante de desaparecer, su amo volvió a hablar - ... Hazles saber que conmigo no se juega ... – tomando una rosa de uno de los jarrones que había en la habitación - ... Reduce a polvo aquella musa ... – dijo maliciosamente, al mismo tiempo que de entre las sombras, pequeños gritos se escucharon, con horror.

----------------

Pegasus estaba charlando animadamente con Ishizu Ishtar, sobre historia egipcia, donde Yami, estaba más que entretenido en aquella conversación. Marik que estaba allí, no prestaba atención, estaba mas bien debatiéndose en confesarle o no, aquel que ya hacia muchos siglos había arrebatado su corazón. Suspiro desganado, ya que parecía que los relatos antiguos del faraón, traían dolorosos recuerdos para el guardián de tumbas.

Sus cabellos color marfil, caían sobre su rostro, dándole privacidad a sus ojos tristes, mientras sonreía por cualquier comentario echo por aquel grupo. Las risas estrepitosas por sus amigos, llamo la atención, entre ellos Joey tenia colgada a Mai del brazo, mientras que Serenity sonreía sonrojada por los comentarios de los dos que la coqueteaban.

Duke y Tristan, a pesar de conocer hace tiempo a la hermana de su mejor amigo, aun competían por cual seria el agraciado de su compañía, debía admitir que ella poseía una belleza suave, con sus sonrisas y sus ojos claros, demostraba la pureza que ella iluminaba el grupo. Envidiando aquel que pueda llegar a amarla tanto. Tomo un sorbo de su copa, y observo al rubio, la sonrisa de este parecía aplacar cualquier mal momento, era el mas golpeado por la vida y aun así, era el mas fuerte, demostrando que todo se puede si uno realmente quiere.

-Me disculpan ... – dijo cortésmente, pero apenas fue tomado en serio, ya que con solo una inclinación de sus cabezas, su hermana, el faraón y el anfitrión seguían en sus conversación.

Camino despacio, en dirección hasta la puerta del gran salón, que lo llevaba hasta uno de los pasillos del gran castillo. Sus ojos morados admiraban la gran estructura, los detalles en piedra de pequeñas gárgolas en las esquinas, para luego en cada arco, donde las columnas empezaban, los pequeños cuerpos de angelitos tocando instrumentos le causaban gracia.

Volvió a tomar el contenido de la copa, pero esta vez, vaciándola de un trago. Siguió caminando, hasta llegar a otra sala, pero con la diferencia que esta poseía tres escaleras, una de frente y las otras a cada lado. Con diferentes colores de alfombra en sus escalones. La del medio era negra, conduciendo hasta un primer piso que se perdía por un largo pasillo oscuro; la de la izquierda era de color rojo, en forma espiral, como si llegara hasta un entrepiso, mediante una gran puerta colonial de motivos azules y oro. Mientras que la de la derecha, era un poco más corta que las demás, llevando así a otro entrepiso, pero en ves de haber una puerta, caían unas cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro.

La brisa nocturna, entro de prisa por las cortinas de las ventanas, provocando que las luces de los candeleros dudara en estar encendidas. El sonido de algo cayéndose asusto el peli blanco, casi tirando la copa al suelo.

-Te encuentras bien? – la vos suave de alguien lo hizo casi saltar del susto, tropezando con la alfombra, perdiendo el equilibrio, pero no llego a tocar el suelo. Fue apresado por unos fuertes brazos.

-Bakura ...? – pregunto desconcertado, pero al ver duda y tristeza en aquellos ojos, se percato de su error - ... Oh, Ryu, disculpa por confundirte ... – se excuso sonrojado.

-No te preocupes, no eres el único que lo hace – esa sonrisa de confianza, que siempre adornaba el rostro del albino – Que haces por aquí, acaso te aburriste ...

-No ... solo ... – Marik levanto su copa, para luego separarse lentamente del otro peliblanco – Quizás me sienta algo cansado, por la bebida. Además hemos trabajado toda la semana en el museo, que casi no he tenido un respiro – cubrió sus ojos con la mano desocupada. Pero se sorprendió al sentir que lo tomaban de la cintura y lo conducían hasta una de las escaleras - ... Ryu? Que ...? – no pudo decir mas, porque los dedos del otro sellaron sus labios.

-Te llevare a una habitación, Pegasus dijo que estaban arregladas para que pasemos todos aquí la noche ...- tocando sus cabellos, despacio – Pareciera que la bebida esta haciendo efecto ... – No supo porque, pero Marik acepto la propuesta.

Con movimientos lentos, lo encamino hasta la escalera del frente, logrando que paso a paso se aferrara aun más a su cuerpo. El pasillo se levantaba semi oscuro, ya que por cada dos puertas una antorcha iluminaba, el albino llevaba casi inconsciente al egipcio, entrando a una habitación, una de las mas retiradas, encontrando allí una cama Luis XVI adornadas con tules blancos, sobre una cama con cobertor de terciopelo del mismo color. Decorados con papel tapiz violeta oscuro, mientras que algunos muebles eran de madera y mármol, y lámparas de aceite.

Lo acomodo sobre la gran cama, donde su cuerpo prácticamente fue recibido con suavidad, Ryu lo observo dormido, mientras se colocaba a un lado de este, los cabellos marfil quedaban desprolijos sobre la almohada, pero los fue arreglando a medida que se deleitaba acariciándolo; toco su rostro, sus labios y su cuello, sus propios ojos lo admiraban con ternura.

-Parece ser mucho para ti ... – susurro, al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba y robaba un beso. Lo admiro por ultima ves y salió de aquella habitación.

La flama que iluminaba fue agitada minutos después que Marik quedara solo ... las ventanas estaban todas cerradas, el gran cuadro que estaba a un costado de aquella habitación, mostraba a un hombre del siglo XVI con sus vestiduras típicas, salvo por un simple detalle, sus ojos se movían admirando aquel cuerpo recostado sobre el lecho. Como si pudiera demostrar sus sentimientos, brillaron con lujuria.

Marik la sentía pero no pudo más que seguir dormido, como guiado por algo verdaderamente extraño.

----------------

Los ojos azules miraban divertida la escena entre el rubio y el castaño. Los distintos ánimos que podía expresar Joey, antes los avances desconsiderados de Tristan con su hermana. Él solo tomaba jugo naturales, ya que su hermano le había prohibido tocar algo con alcohol, pero parecía que hasta la naranja tenía un toque de vodka. Entre risas miro a la gente a su alrededor, encontrando casi desapercibida a dos de ellos, escabulléndose por una de los pasillos. Por algo era el hermano menor del CEO, sabia perfectamente que las miradas del albino iban dirigidos al cabellos de marfil. Por lo menos unos demostraban sus gustos.

Suspiro desganado al encontrar lejos de todo el bullicio aquel que apreciaba y admiraba mucho. Mokuba se alejo discretamente de sus amigos, para dirigirse a uno de los balcones del gran salón, uno de los más apartados y oscuros. A media luz, pudo percatarse de la pequeña lumbre de un cigarrillo, una costumbre que su hermano había adquirido.

-Te morirás de cáncer ... – el pelinegro protesto, al mismo tiempo que se lo retiraba de la boca y pisoteaba la colilla.

-De algo tengo que hacerlo ... – dijo con sarcasmo el castaño mientras admiraba el jardín de rosas que estaba muy cerca de donde estaba sentado.

-Seto ... – el ya no tan pequeño reprocho.

-No se como me convenciste en venir a esta inútil fiesta ... – el ojiazul dijo entre dientes mientras miraba con desagrado la escenita que estaban montando Yugi y Tea en el jardín – Manga de perdedores inútiles ...

-Seto! – esta ves Mokuba dijo con molestia - ... Porque una ves no puedes ser mas comprensivo ... – pero antes que pudiera recibir algún comentario, continuo diciendo – Por un momento, deja de pensar en la empresa, en tu genio y en tu ego, y ve mas allá de las cosas simples. No todo debe ser complicado ni negocios, disfruta un poco tu adolescencia y respira la libertad ... Y no me vengas que todo es por mi bien, por lo menos me harías feliz si te ocuparas un poco mas de ti ... Seto! ...

-Mokuba ... – el castaño dijo con molestia, al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba su ropa y se dirigía nuevamente a la fiesta.

Su vista se fijo en los escandalosos Viva-Yugi, hizo una mueca de disgusto, ante la escena. La peliteñida, Mai Valantain, apretaba el brazo del Perro de Wheeler contra sus pechos, mientras le susurraba cosas al oído, por el sonrojo notorio del rubio, seria alguna propuesta indecente de la categoría de ese proyecto de ... mujer inflable. Sonrió de costado, poseía pechos y cola voluminosos, y una graaan boca ( Kaede: sarcasmo doble sentido XD sarcasmo ).

Su teléfono móvil sonó, contestando inmediatamente, escuchar atentamente lo que le decían para luego colgar.

-Ni siquiera puedes parar un poco tu millonaria vida por un minuto ...Kaiba – la vos del rubio, se hizo cerca

-No ladres, perro – fue la repuesta del ojiazul.

-Ahí van de nuevo ... – murmuraron todos unísonos los amigos de Yugi, al mismo tiempo que ponían la cara de resignación.

-Primero no soy un perro, Maldito Richachon ... y segundo, alguna vez tu cerebro de CEO lo entenderá? Porque me parece que te jactas mucho de ello y para mi solo fueron unos cuantos ceros en un cheque para ganártelo ... – el silencio se hizo presente, en todo el salón.

-Envidia, perro ... envidia. Te gustaría tener por lo menos algo de dos cifras en tus patéticos pantalones para poder comer ... – su mirada azul recorrió todo el cuerpo del rubio, haciéndolo estremecer, para luego sonreír de costado maliciosamente – Aunque pensándolo bien, quizás ni siquiera puedes tener una miserable moneda, tus bolsillos estarán rotos, comidos por polillas de lo pobretón que eres ... Jajajajaja – la risa maligna se escucho por todo el lugar, para luego ser callada abruptamente.

-JOEY! – sus amigos gritaron cuando reaccionaron a la furia del rubio. Había golpeado repentinamente al Ceo, tirándolo al suelo, partiéndole el labio superior, el cual sangraba copiosamente.

-SETO! – Mokuba grito seguidamente cuando lo vio levantarse y con una rapidez envidiable, giro sobre su pierna derecha, colocándole una patada, con su pierna izquierda, certera en el rostro del rubio.

El impacto fue duro, ya que Duke y Tristan que estaban detrás de su amigo fueron lanzados también por el impulso del cuerpo del rubio. Mai y Serenity gritaron horrorizadas al ver el rostro de Joey ensangrentado, parecía que le había roto la nariz. Por otro lado Seto poseía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras era sujetado por unos guardias de Pegasus que se habían acercado.

Joey estaba sujetado por sus dos amigos,. Mientras que sangre caía a raudales de su rostro que cubría toda la extensión marfilada de este... alguien los miraba con fascinación desde las sombras, pero pareció excitarse por la belleza de la sangre y el rostro de Wheeler… era una mezcla asquerosamente morbosa.

Kaiba hizo el amague de soltarse, pero la voz de Joey se escucho.

- Tranquilos solo fue un tropezón…- dijo llevándose la mano a la frente para saber de donde provenía la herida… y supo en ese momento que no era precisamente de su nariz o su frente, sino de algo más abajo que le dolía en el alma.

- Pero Joey este bastar….- Tristan no pudo terminar la frase, porque el rubio se levantaba y caminaba hasta la salida, diciendo adiós con la mano, para dirigirse al jardín aun con el rostro ensangrentado… la sombra que vigilaba aquella escena simplemente lo siguió, no podía perderse de semejante festín…..

Varias pinturas inmóviles, trataban de gritar como alertando a aquel joven rubio… más nadie se tomo el trabajo de escuchar…

Kaiba fue soltado por los guardias y bufo de desagrado, cuando el chibi simplemente lo miro por donde se había ido Joey – ... Sabes algo, no se para que te convencí de venir, la hubiera pasado mejor sin tu presencia, Seto- dijo Mokuba dándole la espalda a su hermano y caminando hasta donde estaba Yugi y compañía, que hablaban de manera muy fuerte sobre lo bastardo que se había comportado Kaiba.

El CEO no les dio importancia, alejándose del centro del salón y acercarse hasta una de las mesas donde las copas de champagne estaban, deseo perderse de esa reunión barata y escabrosa, pero la imagen de cierto niño rubio lo atormentaba con fijadez, deseo muchas cosas al ver la sangre que emanaba del rubio, pero su cuerpo deseaba esa sangre en otro lugar, cuando el recto del chico sangrara ante la fuerza de la penetración que el ocasionaba, suspiro cuando sintió su miembro erecto ante la sola idea mental de sentir la estrechez del cuerpo violado del rubio bajo su cuerpo, de unas amarras que estrangularan el movimiento de sus muñecas y una soga en el cuello blanquecino de aquel perro, una mordaza que no lo dejara gritar y unas lagrimas que adornaran ese bello rostro cuando él lo estuviera poseyendo a la fuerza, gimió suavemente mientras se alejaba hacia el jardín y allí masajear sin miedo a ser descubierto, su excitación terriblemente grande, ya imaginaba como gemiría de dolor Wheeler cuando el le abriera las piernas y de una sola estocada entrara en su cuerpo, imagino clavar sus dientes finos en su carne mientras sentía el brote de su sangre a raudales, imagino mover esas finas caderas a su antojo, mientras el rubio lo miraba con ira y dolor, humillación y odio, movió aun mas rápido su mano, cuando presencio en su preactiva imaginación los arañazos que otorgaba a ese torso de leche y aun más cuando sintió que se venia dentro de él, marcándole las entrañas y haciéndole doler internamente al descargar su semen cliente en sus mancilladas entrañas... con ese pensamiento se vino en la mano descargándose copiosamente, respirando con dificultad.

- Aaaahhhh...- gimió al sentir el producto de su imaginación en sus manos, verdaderamente ese amor enfermizo por el perro lo estaban volviendo loco, ya que no deseaba una entrega tranquila, sino una violación, que se le negara, que se le opusiera, que le gritara, mientras el cómo loco poseso obtenía de aquel cuerpo un producto de lascivia y lujuria, como deseaba ocultarlo en una mazmorra castigarlo diariamente durante el día mientras lo violaba en las noches, maldita obsesión de ser el dueño de todo lo que significaba Joseph Wheeler y eso incluía sus pesadillas.

----------------

La noche recién empezaba, y ya habían tenido algo de acción. Miro su traje y algunas gotas de sangre se habían acomodado en su ropa mientras trataba de secarlas con una servilleta de papel. El maldito dueño de se había excedido con aquel golpe, aunque su irresponsable amigo fue el primero en reaccionar.

Nunca pensó que fueran a casi matarse, sé sabia el odio que tenían, las innumerables veces que habían terminado con golpes y rasguños en sus rostro y cuerpos, las veces que él y Tristan los habían separado o ellos mismo se habían metido en la contienda. No supo que hacer cuando la sangre salió del rostro del rubio amigo, y de la mirada de satisfacción de Kaiba por tal echo, sus ojos azules miraron con gracia, deseo y hasta satisfacción maligna por golpearlo. Un escalofrió recorrió por su espalda, mientras miraba el jardín y las estatuas del lugar.

Duke miraba por uno de los balcones hacia fuera, mientras que sentía a alguien a su lado – Que piensas?- pregunto la voz.

- Que quieres que piense… - suspiro desganado, pero sonriéndole a otro –esta batalla es imposible, Serenity jamás se decidirá por ninguno de los dos y únicamente nos considera sus amigos, así que supongo que esto se puede llamar empate técnico…- el de ojos verdes los cerro, mintiendo sobre el tema que realmente le preocupaba, pero pronto los abrió cuando sintió los suaves labios del chico castaño sobre si, las manos del moreno lo catapultaban, intento alejarse, pero algo dentro de él se le hizo imposible, necesitaba a ese hombre, así que correspondió el beso con pasión, enredando sus suaves manos por el cabello castaño, dejando que el otro de manera algo brusca acercara sus caderas de forma incesante.

- No sabes cuanto deseo poseerte Duke Deblin- murmuro el castaño tomándolo rudamente de los glúteos, haciendo que el chico dado soltara un gemido involuntario mitad dolor, mitad placer.

-Tris….- trato de murmurar cuando la lengua inquieta dejo su boca, pero las manos hábiles recorrieron sus piernas y una de ellas, maldita trepadora, entro en su pantalón, bajando morbosamente por su miembro.

- Quiero poseerte, penetrarte y ser el primero…verte sangrar- definitivamente, pensó Duke, este no era el mismo Tristan… y este lo estaba extasiando hasta el limite… al limite de sus fuerzas.

- No…- se quito como pudo, pero vio la sonrisa picara del otro… -estas tomado y …- de nuevo esos malditos labios, que lo llevaban a la tortura del éxtasis, pero de repente los besos y las caricias extralimitadas a su cuerpo cesaron – ... Que?- dijo medio abochornado, medio insatisfecho.

Tristan se quedo quieto mostrando a un rubio caminando, mientras que las sombras parecían querer engullirlo por completo.

-JOEYYYYYYYYY¡- grito Tristan pero fue imposible que el rubio le escuchara.

----------------

Sintió como sus piernas eran separadas fuertemente y abrió sus hermosas orbes violetas tratando de saber a que se debía el cambio drástico de su cuerpo… pero solo vio sombras, trato de gritar, pero el agresor le coloco una especie de collar en el cuello… los picos filosos internos de aquel collar negro de cuero se entraban en su garganta y trato de safarse con ahínco, pero parecía estar a merced de un loco…

La sangre espesa y roja oscura viajaba por su cuello y se perdía entre sus hebras cenizas y los tendidos de la cama, el ardor era insufrible y sentía la quemazón de algo en su cuello, maldita sea… aquella sombra no tenia figura, solo se veía la sonrisa espeluznante de ese ser…

Dos lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero nada…. Solo silencio, él no podía gritar y su agresor no quería decir nada…

La sonrisa macabra fue lo que se escucho, sus manos delicadas fueron apresadas fuertemente contra algo, cuando miro hacia arriba pudo ver con horror, como había sangre corriendo como un rió de lava, por la cama… sangre que en definitiva, aun, no era la suya.

Sintió miedo y a su mente llego la figura estética de cierto albino de doble personalidad… sintió una lengua filosa y morbosa desprendiéndole los botones, como si de una serpiente se tratase…

Le dolía la garganta y la sangre que se iba de su cuerpo era demasiada.

- Aun no niño bonito… aun no…- susurro la sombra lujuriosa, sentándose sobre sus caderas y mostrándole un objeto redondo – ... mira mi regalo, el regalo de mi amo… para niño tan bonito…- susurro lamiéndole la boca. Marik abrió sus ojos grandemente al ver bien el objeto, era como un vibrador con la única diferencia que tenia unos picos afilados en su exterior.

- Mira bien pequeño egipcio…- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, por lo cual el pequeño lloro aun más… no veía nada, solo sombras y esa maldita sonrisa.

Le desgarro la ropa con ferocidad, dejándolo desnudo, pasando algo filoso por su cuerpo, tanto así que podía sentir como era desagarrada la piel suavemente y como si fuesen gotas de roció, la sangre caía en la perlada piel.

El pobre chico se retorcía como a bien podía del dolor… más miedo tuvo cuando sus piernas fueron separadas con dureza y aquel instrumento fue introducido con violencia, haciendo que Marik arqueara el cuerpo del dolor, aquel objeto, había desgarrado su esfínter, dejando ver sangre a raudales, complaciendo las sabanas con la sangre clara del egipcio.

Su recto estaba desecho y sus paredes internas fueron vil mente agujereadas, dejando que el músculo se desagarrara de forma cruel. El objeto en pocos minutos quedo hecho simplemente de sangre… la delicada y para sangre de Marik Ishtar… el dolor había sido quemante y profundo y por lo que podía sentir su captor aun no se saciaba, puesto que el miembro de aquel hombre fue introducido en su entrada, dañándolo de forma sádica, mientras que podía sentir de nuevo unas manos metálicas desgarrando su piel aun más, mientras el vaivén seguía dentro de su cuerpo.

Las pinturas se movieron ante la luz exánime de los candelabros que iluminaban la habitación, con un grito, el agresor acabo en las entrañas del pobre chico, haciéndole arder completamente….

- Delicioso…- escucho entre la oscuridad que le reinaba, como pudo el hombre salió del pequeño y lo beso con la mascara puesta – ... es un verdadero desperdicio…- dijo moviendo sus manos con rapidez y abriendo el cuerpo, desde la base del miembro hasta la altura del collar…. Vio como el corazón latía.

----------------

Sus pasos pausados, agudos y despaciosos rodeaban suavemente la hierva suave por la cual estaba arrastrando su humanidad, se llevo las manos a su rostro ensangrentado, y limpio con agudo cuidad sus facciones solapadas, sintió algo cálido caer de sus ojos y rió un poco suave al comprobar que no era sangre, sino una traicionera lagrima la cual se había adentrado en sus ojos y cristalizado para huir por sus corneas, como odiaba esa vida, el no la pidió, él no deseba esa basura de vida, pero no tenia mas remedio que seguir con la farsa de su sonrisa calculada y meticulosa, de una mentira tan bien elaborada que nadie se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos ni dolores, cubrió con ambas manso su rostro pálido y cubierto por sangre, hasta que alguien lo abrazo por la espalda, pensó que era Yugi, tal vez Tristan, pero se sentía extrañamente diferente, como un olor penetrante a algo que desconocía, una mano pálida acaricio sus mechones rubios y unas uñas largas delinearon su rostro ensangrentado, unos ojos brillantes en la oscuridad lo hicieron perderse de tal manera que no sintió cuando las sombras y el frió se apoderaron de su cuerpo y lo levantaron en vilo, solo veía oscuridad en aquellas pupilas frías y siniestras, que convocaban el infierno de un alma atormentada, su sonrisa curva y con rastros de sangre, lo hizo sentir un escalofríos en toda la columna, el deseo de ser sangre en ese momento y de perderse en las memorias de aquella sombra infesta y con olor a muerte.

La sombra sonrió al ver el poco o nulo trabajo que le estaba ocasionando apoderarse del rubio de ojos castaños. Y sacando su lengua paso por sobre los labios manchados de sangre, degustando aquel sabor metálico que le proporcionaba.

-JOEYYYYYYYYY¡- escucho gritar de unos de los balcones del gran salón, y apenas se dio la vuelta, mirando con una sonrisa aquellos dos que con su mirada demostraba el impacto de su figura había causado.

- Mira pequeño cachorro, tus amigos te están saludando – dijo con una vos ronca y gruesa tomando uno de sus brazos y saludarlos como si fuera un muñeco.

Los ojos del rubio estaban algo apagados, y sabia que estaba en peligro, pero no podía moverse, aquel aroma, aquellos brazos y algo en su cabeza le decía que estaba todo controlado.

- Nos están esperando ... hermoso – dijo despacio mientras se giraba y emprendía el camino por uno de los senderos de aquel jardín, en dirección a la gran muralla de rosas.

----------------

May caminaba tranquila o mejor dicho intranquila, estaba buscando al rubio, hoy tenia una sorpresa para el rubio, movió sus manos satisfecha mientras un frasquito pendía de sus dedos, un estimulante, le diría de beber el contenido de la botellita a Joey para que se acostaran juntos y poder hacerse del rubio, sabia las miradas malintencionadas de Kaiba, sabia que ese maldito estaba detrás de Joey desde que lo vio, ella leía a través de su deseo y su lujuria, ella lo había descubierto meses atrás, cuando sin querer se topo con una escena grotesca, sonrió al recordarlo, estaba en un antro a esos a los cuales acostumbraba a ir cuando vio que Kaiba estaba con un niño rubio, al principio creyó ver a Joey, pero no era Wheeler, era otro joven, Kaiba le había cubierto los ojos y lo vía amarrado aun poste mientras entraba una y otras vez, se veían claramente las marcas de látigos y mordidas, vio con obscenidad los rastros de semen en la boca del muchacho, el torso y el suelo, también sangre a raudales y la confirmación de sus sospechas fue cuando en medio del placer, Kaiba giro el nombre de Joey.

Pobre Kaiba, que pasaría si ella se hiciera de semejante trofeo antes que el ojiazul, y lo mejor cuanto le daría Kaiba por cederle a su "esposo" en las noches, cuanto ofrecería por noches de placer con su peor tortura, sonrió mas y de paso sintió la excitación malsana de querer ser observadora de aquello, sintió un placer embargante mientras entraba a una de las habitaciones y se recostaba, dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo sobre las sabanas satinadas ( Kaede: vomitare ) , se excito al pensar a Joey siendo penetrado por el ojiazul, esposado con señales de tortura, llevo una de sus manos por sus piernas, en definitiva seria un placer ver al bastardo de Kaiba disfrutando de Joey, porque ella sabia a la perfección que esa relación solo podía ser a la fuerza, se imaginaba gimiendo cuando viera el cuerpo de su amado rubio penetrado por un castaño, sus manos viajaron por los recónditos pliegues de su vestido mientras gemía con alevosía, se imaginaba las torturas que ese cuerpo pálido se vería sometido, si ese loco lastimaba a los jovencitos imaginándose el cuerpo del rubio¡como seria cuando tuviera a Joey, se sintió casi en el clímax y el solo pensamiento la hizo humedecer, quería ser observadora de eso, quería mirar como domaban a Joey, tal vez con el miembro erecto y grande de Kaiba o con algún objeto, tal vez un palo o un vibrador o con lo que e castaño tuviera a la mano... movió mas su mano entre su piel, sin saber que estaba siendo observada con algo de repulsión.

----------------

Yami busco a Yugi que estaba bastante silencioso. Luego que el rubio se retirado, y los demás habían hablado pestes del sacerdote, se dispersaron para seguir con la reunión, aunque ya el ambiente había cambiado por el sucedo de esos dos.

Lo encontró casi en un rincón de aquel gran lugar, mirando la pista de baile, donde varios movían sus cuerpos con gracia, pero el pequeño tricolor no prestaba atención.

- Que te pasa mi Luz?- pregunto preocupado el faraón al ver tan pensativo a su adorado ikari.

- No lo se Yami, desde que llegamos aquí he tenido un mal presentimiento, siento que nos vigilan, no se - suspiro - tal vez sea paranoia - dijo recostando su frente en el hombro del mayor - ... además Kaiba, sabes como es él, pero esta vez se paso con dureza, Joey no merecía que lo trataran así, Yami, no se lo merecía - suspiro cansado, mientras que su compañero masajeaba su cabeza y su cintura con cuidado.

- Debes admitir que Joey también tuvo la culpa en golpearlo, si no hubiera reaccionado de esa forma tan ... impredecible mi primo Seth no hubiera contestado aquel golpe ... – el Faraón suspiro despacio, mientras trataba de memorizar en que ocasión había observado tanta emoción de parte de aquel antiguo sacerdote.

- Mi luz tranquilo, ya sabes como es Kaiba - suspiro dándole un besito el cuello mientras veía como hacia su aparición Pegasus en medio de la fiesta - ahora que querrá decirnos este loco - suspiro mientras soltaba a su pequeña obsesión.

Yugi le sonrió - Vamos a ver que quiere -le tendió la mano pequeña a Yami mientras este se la recibía encantado, la voz de Pegasus se escucho en el salón.

El anfitrión pedía por favor su atención, mientras que varias sirvientas aparecían alrededor.

- Amigos míos ... Hoy es un día de Festividad y de Amor ... – dijo con su vos tan calmada y empalagosa, mientras besaba una rosa – Por lo cual, haremos un pequeño juego ... – su vos salió algo infantil - ... En todo el castillo se han escondido ciertos corazones rojos como este ... – mostró uno de los que la muchacha mostraba, uno de tela, cartón y un gran lazo rojo – Cada uno tendrá una llave y con esa podrán abrir un pequeño cofre que deberán encontrar, son 10 cofres y 20 llaves mis amigos. Dentro de cada uno hay anillos, solo dos de oro y ocho de plata ... Un regalo de compromiso para las parejas ... – sonrió complaciente ante las caras de las muchachas – Ah media noche será largara esta emocionante caza del tesoro ... – su vos se hizo alegre, mientras todos aplaudían y daban su buen gusto para el entretenimiento en el día de San Valentín.

Pegasus hizo señas a las doncellas quienes desaparecieron por los costados, mientras luego se paseaba entre las personas, saludándolas y dándoles la mejor de la suerte para encontrar las llaves, cofres y anillos. Se acerco despacio ante la presencia de Yami, para luego sonreírle a Yugi.

- Espero que puedan conseguir algunos de los anillos ... Solo espero poder hacer hasta un casamiento aquí ... – dijo alegremente, haciendo sonrojar al mas pequeño.

- también lo espero, Pegasus ... – Yami hablo cortésmente, sonriéndole, mientras estrechaba su mano.

- Bien ... – sonrió ante las palabras, y observo de reojo hacia uno de los balcones – Espero que puedan lograrlo solo tienen hasta el amanecer ... – el pelimorado hizo una inclinación y se encamino hasta uno de los balcones.

Yami y Yugi se sonrieron, tomándose de las manos y de allí acercase a una de las sirvientas, querían ver como era aquel corazón rojo para poder encontrarlo sin confundirse.

... Por otra parte ...

Pegasus salió del gran salón, traspasando las puertas de cristal cerrándolas tras de si, para que ningún curioso o algo lo siguiera. Camino apresurado hasta la pareja que parecía estar en mal estado.

- Que les ha sucedido? – su vos salía preocupado, mientras trataba de sostener a Duke que parecía que se desmayaría.

- Alguien allí se llevo a Joey ...! – Tristan hablo rápidamente, mientras miraba la herida en el brazo de Duke – No se que paso, nosotros ... – se quedo con la frase en el aire. Luego miro al anfitrión, y miro a Duke - ... Se corto con el filo del jarrón de arcilla – murmuro despacio, ante el desconcierto de Pegasus.

- Amigo Tristan ...? - dijo despacio, para luego mirar al pelinegro – Que sucedió? – pregunto algo temeroso, ante cualquier comentario que pudieran hacer.

- Yo ... – el del zarcillo empezó a dudar – Me corte ...

- Pero por amor a Ra! Primero me dijeron que se habían llevado a Joey ...- su vos ya no era dulce ni tranquila, mas bien era con miedo – Y ahora me salen que se lastimo con el jarrón de piedra? - dijo señalando la mano de Duke que sangraba.

Amo muchachos se miraron desconcertados, como no entendiendo lo que aquel hombre de un solo ojo les decía. Uno de los guardias se acerco, ante aquella escena sospechosa, el cual Pegasus le ordeno aumentar la seguridad y que buscaran al rubio amigo.

Cuando el anfitrión se quedo solo, en aquella terraza, miro a su alrededor, como buscando algo. Un gran escalofrió recorrió su espalda, para luego volver al salón.

Lo que no se percato fue de una mirada lasciva entre las sombras ... sonreía satisfactoriamente.


	2. Segunda Parte

**Claro de Luna  
YU-GI-OH  
By Sadic & Sado Comany  
Kaede Sakuragi - Luna Shinigami**

**-----------------**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi y Luna Shinigami adheridas a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.**

**-----------------**

Joey sentía que su cuerpo era transportado por unos brazos fuerte, pero aun así no enfocaba su vista para ver quien era. Sentía un aroma a pino en él, un perfume muy masculino y de categoría. Sonrió de costado, cerrando sus ojos, si no fuera que su nariz aun sangraba, diría que era Seto Kaiba quien lo llevaba.

Abrió un poco sus ojos, tratando de enfocarlos en su alrededor, parecía que las paredes eran de hiervas y rosas, donde quien lo llevaba giraba de ves en cuando, como si aquel lugar fuera un laberinto. Observo las estrellas por un momento, mientras trataba de no dormirse.

- ... Asustado, hermoso? – la vos salió melodiosa y tranquilizadora.

- Tu ... quien eres ... – dijo despacio tratando de mover su brazo, pero inútilmente.

- Alguien que te hará disfrutar ... – su vos salió ahora con seducción y malicia.

- Yo ... – dijo cerrando sus ojos, estaba débil y no sabia porque, algo en aquellos brazos estaba reaccionando tan sumiso.

Cerro sus ojos, para luego abrirlos, cuando fue depositado sobre una mesa, parecía que el lugar era un invernadero, las plantas estaban por todas parte y de allí, los ventanales estaba abiertos, mostrando el cielo negro. Sintió que era atado con algo áspero, y de allí depositar algo en su nariz, algo viscoso y mal oliente, para luego tener escalofríos mientras sentía que lo desnudaban. Sus ojos pesaban, pero ya no podía hacer nada.

- Tienes una piel blanca ... – aquel sujeto dijo mientas tocaba sus costillas - ... sangre bien roja y de buen aroma – murmuro mientras se acercaba al rostro aun manchado de sangre y lamía la misma mientras sus ojos apenas se dejaban ver.

- Quién eres ...? – pudo decir despacio, su cuerpo parecía en un trance, y se sentía bien, parecía que podía volar, su mente reacciono un poco, estaba drogado.

El sujeto sonrió, mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo del rubio, marcándolo con sus uñas, mientras tomaba una varilla de madera y golpeaba despacito la ropa interior, única prenda que le quedaba puesta, mientras que con sus dedos, buscaba los vellos pubicos y de allí los tironeaba haciéndolo gemir de dolor e incomodidad. Varias risas se escucharon en el lugar, dando entender a Joey que no estaban solos, giro su rostro, encontrándose a varios hombres con capa y capucha, pero cada uno sostenía un arma cortante, como si estuviera esperando acercarse y poder cortarlo en pedacitos.

Uno se acerco con una daga muy extraña, curvada con varias puntas, logrando cortar las piernas, como queriéndolo despellejar.

Joey ... grito.

Otro mas se acerco pero echando sal en las heridas, mientras que otro se acercaba y colocaba gusanos, la risa fue en aumento mientras que el cuerpo blanco del muchacho se retorcía fuertemente.

- Deténganse ... – una vos salió de la nada, ronca tranquila, y casi inaudible para el rubio. Los otros solo retrocedieron casi inclinando sus cabezas. El rubio miro con atención la escena, pero sus ojos estaban nublados - .. No deben lastimarlo ... – acaricio sus cabellos – aun no ... – poso sus dedos, retirando los gusanos poco a poco, mientras por otro lado rasguñaba su piel con sus uñas - ... deben esperar un poco ... – aquel sujeto, se acerco al rostro de Joey, que no podía distinguirlo bien, ya que la capucha lo cubría todo, pero parecía un anciano como hablaba - ... hermoso ... – sintió la mirada que le daba a sus ojos y se sintió intimidado

- Quién es usted? – su vos salió cansada, pero como respuesta el otro sonrió.

- Alguien a quien terminaran de odiar a muerte mas adelante ... – fueron las palabras calmadas, mientras se giraba y hacia señas a los otros, donde tomaron a Joey, aun desnudo y lo desataron, colocándolo luego en una bolsa de arpillera, cargándolo en una carretilla y de allí sacarlo del lugar.

----------------

Mokuba se había encontrado con Ryu en el pasillo, justo saliendo del baño. Lo vio entre triste y algo impaciente. Estaba por llamar su atención, cuando vio que alguien se le acercaba, un hombre de la fiesta, y le susurraba cosas al oído mientras lo sujetaba de la cintura. Primero pensó que era un borracho y el peliblanco interpretaría su estado y lo mandaría a volar ... sutilmente, como él era. Pero se sorprendió cuando este asintió y ambos desaparecieron por un costado.

No supo porque, pero los siguió hasta un pasillo contrario de donde había estado, hasta un ala oscura del castillo, donde las antorchas no estaban iluminadas como los demás corredores. Aquel hombre lo llevaba por la cintura, acariciando de ves en cuando su cadera, y no parecía molestarle. La mente de pelinegro se imaginaba que Ryu tenia un hobbie o profesión desconocida por ellos.

Llegaron hasta una puerta de cristal, y de allí al jardín, donde las antorchas eran escasas y la oscuridad del lugar los camuflaba bien. El pelinegro, fue despacio, entre los canteros de flores, mientras veía que el hombre se sentaba y Ryu se arrodillaba frente a este. Lo vio llevar su mano hasta los pantalones de aquel sujeto y bajar el cierre, mostrando un pene algo grande y gordo. Mokuba estaba atónito cuando lo vio llevarse tal cosa a su boca, parecía engullirlo con ganas, paso saliva por su garganta seca, ahora si aceptaría un jugo con vodka, lo que estaba presenciando no parecía real.

Vio como el albino hacia una felacion aquel hombre que gemía mientras sujetaba sus cabellos con fuerza, las caderas del mismo se movían a un compás que la lengua de Ryu le daba. El pelinegro no supo porque, pero inconscientemente llevo su mano a su entrepierna encontrando su primera erección. Gimió aun más cuando vio que el mismo muchacho se había el pantalón y se masturbaba mientras lamía con énfasis aquel pedazo de carne. Los movimientos eran rápidos y erráticos, los gemidos del hombre eran audibles para quienes estuvieran cerca. El pelinegro mordió su mano, hasta el punto de hacerla sangrar, mientras hurgaba bajo sus pantalones y se tocaba al compás de la boca del albino.

Cerro sus ojos disfrutando aquel momento, recostándose contra una pared de hiervas, mientras escuchaba los gemidos, se arrodillo, se acomodo en el suelo y empezó a sóbrasela un mas fuerte, giro su rostro un poco, para ver que estaban haciendo, pero la sorpresa fue ver a un demonio, con aspecto de perro y dragón, violándose a Ryu, quien ahora estaba lleno de sangre, atado con cadenas y de allí, gritaba de dolor, mientras ambos lo miraban a los ojos. Mokuba se oculto rápidamente, ahogando el grito, respirando agitadamente, pensando que hacer, derramando lagrimas sin querer, se arreglo la ropa, ignorando la perdida de excitación, para luego volver a observar aquel sitio, detrás de los arbusto, sorprendiéndose ahora ... no encontrando nada ... ni nadie.

El lugar estaba vació, no había rastro de las antorchas encendidas en aquel lugar, ni del albino ni del demonio, o el sujeto. Una brisa fría sintió en su espalda, juraría que había visto todo aquello, pero ya no quería averiguarlo, se giro abruptamente, para empezar a correr, pero se dio cuenta que ya no estaba por donde había llegado, ahora detrás de él se levantaban murallas de hierva y flores, las toco extrañado, girándose nuevamente para correr por otro lado, pero se volvió a encontrar en otro lugar, ahora en una fuente, donde había varias musas mirando el agua, de la misma, pero parecían algo ... asustadas?. Mokuba se acerco lentamente, observando lo que la noche podía mostrar en aquel pequeño lugar. Algo había, pero no podía saber con certeza, algo se movía ...

CRASH ... el sonido de algo rompiéndose hizo que saltara de un susto, mirando a todos lados, pero no viendo nada sospechoso. Unas estatuas le miraban como si fueran verdaderas, para luego girarse y caer hacia atrás, las musas de la fuente lo miraban con horror, como gritándole que no se acercara, que se fuera, mientras señalaban una salida de aquel lugar, no entendía nada, pero el miedo le estaba ganando. Al mismo tiempo que se levanto para salir corriendo, algo salto desde el agua, mientras lo sujetaba y lo jalaba dentro de la fuente, sumergiéndolo en ella.

El muchacho peleo, trato de safarse de aquel agarre, lo estaban ahogando pero aun así luchaba y pataleaba, quiso golpear el rostro de aquel que lo sujetaba, pero grito bajo el agua, aquel ser poseía un rostro putrefacto y en descomposición, sus ojos salían saltones y de allí su boca mostrando todo el maxilar en huesos, este sonrió ante el estado pálido del otro, he hizo algo que termino de aterrarlo ... lo beso.

El agua se agito abruptamente, mientras las musas parecían estirarse y tratar de agarrar al pelinegro, y salvarlo. Gritaban a su madera, tratando de lograr alcanzar el agua, pero de repente ... todo quedo en calma.

El sonido de unas pisadas alertaron a todo el jardín, volviendo a su estado normal, las musas y las estatuas parecían nunca haberse movido. Los pasos lentos se acercaron al agua y de allí tomaron algo que flotaba en ella, aquel relicario que Mokuba llevaba, igual que su hermano Seto. La figura sonrió maliciosamente, para luego girarse, guardándolo en su bolsillo.

- Destruyan todo ... la fuente, las figuras ... – los gritos desesperados de las musas salieron como un eco al viento - ... Que sea un escarmiento para todos ... – su vos salió fría, mientras caminaba despacio, dejando mover sus cabellos albinos, por el viento.

Mientras figuras negras aparecían con mazos y partían cada una de las imágenes, donde por cada pesazo de las mismas, había un hilo de sangre.

----------------

Abrió sus ojos, recordando que cuando estaba recostada, se estaba tocando, para luego sentir que alguien se tiraba sobre ella, la manoseaba mientras le tapaba la boca y de allí la golpeaba fuertemente, desmayándola.

Ahora ... estaba en una habitación, bajo una gran lámpara, mientras veía que su cuerpo estaba totalmente desnudo. Pero había algo particular, sentía como algo se movía sobre ella.

Movió su cabeza, tratando de divisar que era aquello que rozaba su piel, y le daba escalofríos, aunque si hubiera podido gritar, no habría logrado. Su boca estaba pegada con algo viscoso, su nariz le dio a entender que era pegamento. Una cosa negra, pequeña caminaba por su vientre, al mismo tiempo que dejaba un rastro viscoso sobre el mismo, una larva que se retorcía cerca del ombligo, casi con la intención de meterse por ella.

Mai empezó a desesperarse, para luego mover sus piernas dándose cuenta que estaban atadas a un estilo de potro metálico, donde las embarazadas eran depositadas para cuando dan a luz. Trato de patear el fierro, cuando como si fuera una palanca, algo callo sobre su cuerpo como una lluvia negra.

Se sintió el grito ahogado entre los labios pegados, ante la desesperación de ver miles de gusanos negros sobre ella. Trato de soltar sus brazos, lacerándolos aun más, provocando algunos cortes, mientras que movía su cabeza y sin darse cuenta, la camilla donde estaba, bajaba lentamente hasta el ras del suelo.

Cuando esta bajo totalmente el pequeño golpe, aplastando algo, hizo que la rubia girara su rostro hasta donde podía, divisando que aquel sonido crujiente era por el suelo de insectos y larvas de todo tipo de gusanos se movían como buscando algo. Abrió asustados sus ojos, su respiración era algo entre cortada y su pecho dolía, en cualquier momento sufriría un infarto, pero antes de eso ... sintió como algunos gusanos buscaban su vagina para entrar, estaba húmeda, estaba mojada con algo viscoso, quiso gritar, pero no pudo, cada insecto, gusano y o larva estaba entre sus piernas entrando, moviéndose y hasta mordiendo parte de su clotis, tratando de succionar algo de sangre, esa ... era una sanguijuela.

Grito ... se movió ... trato de cerrar sus piernas ... pero era inútil ... mas y más se esforzaba provocaba que las heridas sangraran mas y volviera locos a los insectos carroñeros. Los cuales sin darse cuenta ella, estaba quedando sepultada bajo todos ellos.

Desesperación ... Locura ... y ...

Dejo de moverse ...

Lentamente la camilla fue levantada, mostrando a una mujer ya no bonita, con los ojos abiertos, desorbitados, y con lagrimas ... sin vida ...

Aquel que la observaba entre las sombras sonrió, al ver que un gusano salía por su nariz ...

----------------

Llego aquel castillo, entre la oscuridad, y las animas que lo guiaban. Oculto su presencia mientras caminaba por uno de los grandes jardines que mostraba la estructura antes de pasar la gran muralla, los arbusto eran viejos, marchitos, y descuidados, las estatuas estaban rajadas, y sus rostro parecían demostrar angustia y dolor. Sus pasos ligeros no se sentían sobre la hierva amarilla y muerte de aquel jardín, extrañamente miro hacia los lados, y veía gente caminar por allí, pero parecían ignorar el estado del gran jardín¿ acaso no les importaba ...?. No, él podía sentir un hechizo en aquel lugar, muy fuerte y maligno, haciendo toda una gran ilusión.

Vio como algunas personas buscaban algo desesperadas, riéndose, mostrando en su rostro la felicidad y la tranquilidad. Pero aquellos ojos vampiros podían ver entre las sombras, seres malignos, con ojos de sangre, dientes afilados y garras deseosas de carne fresca. El no estaba allí, por aquellos humanos, si no por los rumores que habían llegado hasta Rumania, su hijo, sus discípulos, estaban en aquel gran lugar. Suspiro mirando la estructura negra que se levantaba ante el manto de estrellas, " Seria verdad?" se pregunto nuevamente. Aquel castillo era viejo, milenario podría afirmar, mucho mas de lo que recordaba cuando empezó a ser inmortal.

Observo a una de las torres en alto, se detuvo un momento, aun así, por la gran distancia, sus ojos nocturnos podría percatarse de tres figuras oscuras que lo observaban, eso ... le daba un mal presentimiento.

Las risas de alguien lo hizo girar su rostro, y ocultarse entre las sombras ... una pareja de jóvenes parecían algo tomados, pero aun así buscaban algo en los matorrales.

- Deben estar por aquí ... – el muchacho hablo entre risas, mientras no soltaba la cintura de la muchacha

- Si seguro ... – ella respondió mientras lo jalaba a una banca, y de allí besarlo.

Los brazos del muchacho se movieron rápidamente, ajustando aquel cuerpo femenino a al suyo, para luego acariciarla ya no muy castamente, para luego levantar su vestido y de allí meter mano bajo sus bragas, haciéndola gemir, mientras con sus manos delicadas femeninas, abría el cierre del pantalón, tomando el miembro semi erecto y empezar a masturbarlo. El vampiro observaba todo en la oscuridad, buscando alguna forma de escabullirse y salir de aquel lugar, tenia una misión y estaba ya atrasado. Ya pasaba de la media noche...

Estaba por irse, pero vio una estatua moverse, como tratando de advertirles de algún peligro, pero estaban tan enfrascado en la sección de sexo que no prestaban atención. Una sombra se levanto detrás de la banca en donde estaban y sonrió al mismo momento que jalaba a la muchacha, contra el suelo y de allí lanzarse contra el muchacho. Los gritos histéricos se escucharon por todo el lugar, pero el vampiro se percato que las demás personas a su alrededor no los escuchaba. Aquella sombra empezó a desgarrar la ropa y parte de la piel del joven, mientras este trataba de separarse, golpearlo o lo que viniera primero. Pero aquel demonio no dejaba nada a tregua.

El cuerpo desnudo, ensangrentado, tirado en aquel lugar, hizo que su acompañante se levantara y de allí salir corriendo por uno de los laberintos de árboles secos, miraba cada rato atrás, escapando de aquella imagen horrorosa. De su amante en el suelo siendo violado por un monstruo. Vio personas no muy lejos, les grito, les hizo señas, pero parecían que no la escuchaban, tropezó por culpa de las lagrimas agolpadas en sus ojos, y quiso levantarse rápidamente, pero ante ella ya no estaba aquel camino, ahora veía un muro de rosas marchitas, o eso parecían ser, la oscuridad de la noche se había vuelto aun mas densa. Se levanto despacio, temblando, llorando de miedo, y casi histérica, fue caminando despacio, tanteando aquella pared vegetal con temor, hasta que sintió que chocaba con algo, su mano toco despacio, sollozando aun mas fuerte, cerro sus ojos tratando de pensar que todo era un sueño, y no la realidad. Cuando los abrió se encontró con una mano, humana, recién cortada clavada en unas ramas. Grito con toda su fuerza, dio dos pasos hacia atrás con la intención de salir corriendo, pero ni siquiera llego a sentir que alguien estaba detrás, de su boca no salió sonido, de sus pupilas desorbitadas mares de lagrimas caían ... mientras que de entre sus labios hilillos de sangre empezaron a correr perdiéndose el cuello y pecho.

La figura detrás sonrió, al mismo tiempo que retiraba la espada con la que la había atravesado y de allí dejar caer el cuerpo inerte de aquella muchacha. Todo esto ante los ojos del vampiro, que se mantenía a una distancia considerable, esperando que todo se calmara y así poder seguir con su camino, pero se sintió incomodo cuando aquella figura lo miraba desde lejos, no podía descubrir su rostro o su forma por la densa túnica negra que llevaba puesta, pero algo le decía que no debía quedarse en ese momento.

El ser de la noche, retrocedió un poco, y busco un camino para que lo llevara aun más cerca de aquel castillo, sus pasos ligeros casi eran imperceptibles, pero iba aprisa.

- ..." _Padre ..."_ ...- escucho en su mente, quedando sorprendido, y de allí girar en busca de aquélla vos - _... " Padre, has venido" _– agudizo sus sentidos, saco sus garras con veneno y mostró sus colmillos, sea quien sea quien le estuviera hablando en su mente y con esa vos ronca, no daba buena señal.

- Quién esta ahí! – dijo firmemente, pero despacio, si era vampiro o demonio no tenia necesidad de gritar -... Salga para que os vea ...! – levanto un poco sus manos, mostrándose complaciente. Pero una fuerte ráfaga proveniente de una de las entradas al laberinto lo hizo girar su rostro, encontrando una figura, delgada, medianamente alta y de cabellos semi largos, siendo movidos por el viento.

- ... "_Padre...!" ..._ – esta ves pudo ver sus labios moverse, labios de color negro y sarcásticos, parpadeo varias veces, acaso seria ...- " _Padre ...!" – _de un momento a otro, tenia el rostro de aquel sujeto junto al suyo, sonriéndole, mostrando sus pupilas azules remarcadas con rimel negro, para luego de otro segundo desaparecer con una estela de plumas negras por aquel camino que solo se podía ver al frente.

- Antul ... – dijo sorprendido - ... ANTUL! – grito luego para salir corriendo en la misma dirección, por donde supuestamente había desaparecido el muchacho.

Un par de ojos dorados miraban la escena, mientras estaba sentado en una banca comiendo algo. Sonrió satisfecho, quizás no seria una perdida de tiempo. Llevo un pedazo de carne a su boca, mientras se manchaba todo de sangre, masticaba despacio, pero degustando el sabor metálico del mismo. Bajo su mano hasta el cuerpo inerte del muchacho que había matado, y sacaba otro pedazo del interior de él. " Carne humana virgen ... deliciosamente excitante " ... pensó mientras seguía comiendo y de allí, el jardín volvía a cambiar, cerrando el paso a otras victimas, y dejando pasar a los demonios para que se diviertan.

----------------

Tristan llevaba de la cintura a Duke, mientras seguían a uno de los guardias, algo no estaba bien, sabia que algo había pasado pero de repente sus mentes estaban en blanco. Pegasus había dicho algo de Joey, pero no entendieron sus palabras, se habían llevado al rubio amigo?. El hombre delante de ellos, les indico una habitación, mostrando con la puerta abierta, una pequeña pero acogedora, un equipo medico pequeño se situaba sobre la mesa. El castaño giro su cabeza en agradecimiento, pero aquel sujeto solo atino a cerrar la puerta justo luego que ellos entraran.

Duke dio un gemido de dolor, parecía que su brazo estaba raramente infectado. Lo sentó en la cama, despacio, tomo el botiquín, tomando algodón y alcohol, mojando la herida haciendo que el otro diera pequeños espasmos.

- ... Solo estoy limpiándola ... – Tristan hablo, mientras miraba la piel lastimada, donde un profundo corte se alzaba desde el codo hasta la muñeca - ... No sabia que los jarrones de piedra fueran peligrosos ... – comento despacio, mientras buscaba en aquella caja medica algún desinfectante.

- Yo ... – el pelinegro se quedo mirándolo, casi mareado - ... Me habré caído quizás, y no me di cuenta ... – su vos salió suave y casi adormecida.

- La verdad que yo tampoco recuerdo mucho ... es como si ... no sé ... hubiéramos perdido la noción del tiempo juntos ... jejejeje – el castaño se burlo, mientras ahora vendaba el brazo ajustándolo bien para que no se saliera.

- Estúpido .. verdad? – Duke sonrió, cerrando sus ojos, captando el aroma de los cabellos del castaño y de allí acercarse aun más a su rostro.

Sin pensarlo ni preverlo, ambos estaban bebiendo de los labios del otro, besándose con pasión y rodeando sus cuerpos con sus brazos ...

Tristan lo recostó en la cama, despacio, sin dejar de devorar su boca, mientras con sus manos buscaba la piel debajo de sus ropas, sintiéndola fría y cálida a la ves. Sacando algunos gemidos del otro, y aumentar el contacto de sus caderas. Cuando el aire falto un poco, el castaño no desaprovecho de atacar el cuello, morderlo y marcarlo como suyo, Duke solo gemía al oído, logrando con sus manos tomar las nalgas del castaño y apretarlas desesperadas, abriendo sus piernas para que el otro se acomodara mejor entre ellas.

El castaño gimió fuertemente ante la acción, levantando su rostro y de allí volverlo a besar. mordió un poco sus labios, haciéndolos sangrar, moviendo sus caderas con ímpetu a las del zarcillo de dado, sacando varias palabras sucias entre besos. Bajo su mano hasta el pantalón, lo desabrocho con desesperación y de un solo movimiento, se los saco, llevando los zapatos en el camino. Duke no se quedo quieto, mientras el otro empezaba a denudarse sin reparo, el también lo hacia, lanzando ambos las ropas por todos lados, metiendose bajo los cobertores para luego abrazarse nuevamente, mientras ahora daban besos cortos, acariciando su cuerpo tomando su tiempo, y de allí simples roces suaves.

Acaricio sus cabellos negros, soltando aquella pequeña coleta, dejando que se desparramaran sobre la almohada, bajo hasta su cuello, lamió su oreja, y se acomodo entre sus piernas. Las manos de su amante recorrieron su espalda bien formada, descubriendo cada músculo de sus brazos y de allí tocar su pecho pellizcando sus tetillas mientras que Tristan ahora lo torturaba de igual forma pero con su boca. Otro gran gemido le siguieron a más pequeños, cuando bajo su mano, buscando entre las nalgas aquel punto donde deseaba penetrar, lo encontró con su dedo mayor, introduciéndolo despacio, lentamente, con fuerza y luego sacarlo para repetir lo mismo una y otra ves.

Duke se arqueo ante tal remolido de sensaciones, junto las caderas con las del castaño y gimió encontrándose con ambas hombrías erectas. No hubo mas preámbulos, solo acciones ... Tristan llevo su erección ante el ano del ojiverde, moviendo sus caderas lentamente, sin querer dañarlo mucho, fue empujándose hasta tocar fondo de aquel orificio, largando ambos un grito de placer. Espero un momento, mientras ambas respiraciones se tranquilizaban y dieran el momento justo de empezar el ritual del sexo. Con estocadas cortas, y rápidas empezó el castaño a realizar mientras mordía el cuello del otro, quien lo abrazaba por el cuello, gimiendo al oído mientras lamía su oreja.

La cama se movía al compás de los cuerpos sudorosos, al mismo tiempo que las luces del lugar parpadeaban despacio, como queriendo avisarles de algo, pero estaban enfrascados en el acto en si, que no dieron importancia. El castaño tomo la hombría del pelinegro, y empezó a masturbarlo, las embestidas eran más rápidas y desesperadas ... Tres ... dos ... una ... el gemido de satisfacción por parte de ambos reino en toda la habitación. Respiraciones agitadas, pulmones tratando de recuperar el aire, el sudor de la piel y el olor del orgasmo.

Tristan beso lentamente los labios de Duke, dándole pequeños besos, mientras acariciaba su rostro, con admiración, su miembro latía ante la excitación no perdida, pero sabia que debían regresar a la fiesta. Beso por ultima ves aquellos labios rojos y lacerados por la brutalidad del principio, saliendo de aquel cuerpo cálido, que lo miro con lujuria y satisfacción. Dirigiéndose al baño para tomar una ducha rápida. El pelinegro quedo acostado, observando aquel cuerpo esbelto caminar moviendo sus nalgas, con la promesa de ser él quien le penetre la próxima ves. Cerro sus ojos cansados, se cubrió con las sabanas y espero que su, ahora amante, lo despertara para ir a limpiarse el sexo de su cuerpo. Curvo sus labios, había sido el mejor de todos ...

El otro estaba ya disfrutando de las gotas del agua, mojando cada parte de su piel, cerrando sus ojos, recordando lo de hace minutos y de allí tocar su erección, empezándosela a jalar despacio, para poder terminar con la necesidad de volver a la cama, y no poseerlo por segunda ves. Sonrió de costado, quizás cuando la fiesta termine, buscarían un refugio para ellos dos, y se perderían en los brazos del otro.

Salió silbando, mirándose al espejo empañado, limpiándolo con una toalla, percatándose del cuadro detrás de él. Algo inusual, para un baño. Un hombre, vestido de cura, mostraba en sus manos una Biblia y un crucifijo, que parecía señalar una cuerda no muy lejos de él, donde detrás de aquel personaje, una cortina se mostraba. Tristan pensó que seria que quería representar aquello. No le dio importancia, tomo otras toallas y empezó a secarse, envolviéndose la cintura con una más grande, busco un peine y acomodo su cabello, recuperando su toque personal en punta. Cuando estaba por salir, llamo su atención nuevamente el cuadro, y negó con la cabeza, quizás estaba demasiado cansado por pensar estupideces, pero cuando tomo el picaporte, justo detrás del cuadro había una cuerda. La curiosidad le gano por un momento mirando intercaladamente la imagen del cura y la cuerda detrás, se acerco, y la tomo con una de sus manos, parecía nueva, de terciopelo e hilos dorados, miro el techo, para ver si podía encontrar al continuación de la misma, pero parecía perderse entre otras cortinas que decoraban aquel baño.

retrocedió un poco, con la intención de salir, pero ... no pudo evitarlo ... jalo la cuerda fuertemente ...

Tristan escucho como un mecanismo metálico se accionaba, como si fueran engranajes de hierro, golpear entre si, sintió el sonido por la pared, siguiéndolo como si pudiera verlo a través de la misma, llegando hasta la puerta ... para luego escuchar el caer algo pesado sobre algo. Salió de allí con el ceño fruncido.

- Oye ... Duke ... no escu ...- la frase quedo en silencio, ante la vista que tenia enfrente.

Un pequeño rió de sangre corría por las sabanas, llegando hasta los pies del castaño, la mirada del otro parecía preguntar¿qué has hecho, pero ni siquiera estaba vivo. El cuerpo del dueño de los dados de monstruo, estaba acostado sobre la cama, clavado por agujas de metal que habían caído del techo, agujereando el mismo, atravesando el cuerpo, garganta, pecho, abdomen, ingle, eran las principales, sus manos y pies quedaron como estacados en la cama, y sus ojos abiertos, verdes mirando hacia el propio Tristan.

- DUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – grito desgarradamente.

Uno de los cuadros de allí, sonrió ante la imagen. Ya habían caído cinco .. y faltaban?

----------------


	3. Tercera parte

Una de las tantas figuras, recorría los pasillos oscuros, girando en la ultima esquina, la que daba a uno de los salones donde la fiesta aun seguía. Camino apresuradamente, había visto a su presa siendo llevada, sonrió lamiéndose los labios, ya disfrutaría de aquel cuerpo. El olor a la sangre se percibía en el aire, y las ganas de poseer aquel cuerpo era demasiadas fuertes, pero debía aparentar ser un muchacho mas de toda la reunión, si no, lo descubriesen. 

Se detuvo un momento, y se miro en uno de los espejos que había en el castillo, ocupando toda una pared, con borde de hierro. La imagen que devolvió podría asustar a mas de uno, los pequeños querubines que eran la decoración de los recodos del castillo, casi gritaban en silencio ante aquella presencia, logrando, solo con movimientos lentos, huir de aquel pasillo donde "él" estaba. Sus ojos claros relampaguearon en la oscuridad, mientras por el espejo se podía observar que alguien se acercaba y lo abrazaba, las pupilas esmeraldas resaltaban aquel lugar, mientras sus manos, en forma de garras recorrían aquel pecho.

-Deberás encargarte del resto ... – la vos de la sombra salió deseosa – Un invitado especial ha llegado, y ya encontró cazador ... – saco su lengua, recorrió su oreja, mientras ronroneaba.

-Dónde lo has llevado? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa, mientras hacia su cabeza a un lado, dejando la piel blanca del cuello a la merced de aquel que lo abrazaba.

-A una de las habitaciones, los cachorritos deben estar cómodos, para que sus amos jueguen con ellos ... – susurro maliciosamente, mientras metía mano por debajo de sus ropas.

-Bien ... – aquel sujeto miro el reflejo – Que harás con los demás??? – dijo seriamente -No te preocupes, ya hemos atrapados algunos, y otros ya no nos sirven ... jejeje ... – mostró sus dientes, sus colmillos parecían estar manchados de sangre – Solo falta algunos toques, y todo estará listo, antes de amanecer ... – escucharon unos sonidos no muy lejos de donde estaban – Iré a ver a los demás, espero que " tu presa" sea tan hermosa como pude ver ... – beso su cuello, para desaparecer entre las sombras.

La figura siguió su camino, perdiéndose por los pasillos a la fiesta ...

-Te digo que escuche un grito ... – la vos de alguien por la oscuridad, parecía preocupado.

-Seguro que fue alguien borracho y un muchacho asustando a su novia ... – los pasos se hacían mas cerca. Al doblar la esquina, y quedar justo frente al mismo espejo de antes.

-No estoy loco, Yami. Escuche la vos de Tristan gritar – miro a su lado, viendo su reflejo en él – Todo esto me trae escalofríos, no parece ser una celebración de San Valentín, mas bien es de Halloween ... – su vos salió con temor, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

-Quizás el castillo es muy viejo y antiguo – miro los querubines que rodeaban aquel magnifico marco de hierro – Pero la intención esta, debemos divertirnos ... – se acerco despacio, susurrándole, casi como hipnotizado – Hoy es un gran día, sabias??? – dijo en vos baja, mientras se acercaba al rostro del duelista, quien estaba tan perdido en las sensaciones. Los labios estaban justo para besarse ...

-YUGIIII!!! – la vos de Tea los hizo separar abruptamente, agitadamente, mientras los pasos apresurados de la muchacha se acercaban – Yugi ... te estaba buscando ... ah ... Yami ... – le sonrió – Ven, vamos a buscar los tesoros – lo agarro de una mano y sin dejar que pudiera decir algo, la arrastro alejándolo del ex Faraón.

Yami bufó por lo bajo. ¿Acaso esa niña no se había dado cuenta de que su hikari no era para ella? No era la primera vez que les hacía lo mismo, llamando la atención del pequeño duelista, aunque fallando siempre. Suspiró por lo bajo; quería que todo aquello terminara, para ir a descansar un poco.

Despeinó sus cabellos, dando la espalda al gran espejo, y miró detenidamente un gran cuadro que estaba frente a él. Representaba el gran castillo, a la par de la montaña; la luna en el fondo le daba un toque lúgubre a la pintura, mostrando pequeñas ventanas iluminadas en las torres, mientras que en el patio parecía celebrarse algo. Se acercó un poco más, y pudo divisar que las figuras no eran humanas... Demonios de todo tipo, que parecían bailar alrededor de una gran fogata. Se acercó aun más, distinguiendo ahora restos humanos... Abrió sus ojos en forma de sorpresa...

Estaba por retirarse cuando la escena en la pintura... comenzó a moverse. Las figuras saltaban y gritaban con fervor, mientras lanzaban cuerpos inertes de personas. Extrañamente, algunos se parecían a los que había visto en la fiesta. En los alrededores, bestias corrían detrás de doncellas desnudas, que parecían gritar horrorizadas. Las nubes se movían despacio, iluminando por partes aquel panorama.

Casi retrocedió con temor, cuando su vista se fijó en un rincón de la pintura... Unos ojos verdes, demoníacos, lo miraban con lujuria, entre unos matorrales, movidos por una brisa suave. Las luces de las velas del pasillo fluctuaron de repente, oscilando de un lado a otro, y llenando de temor a Yami, porque cada vez aquellos ojos se acercaban más, y más, hasta ocupar la mitad del cuadro... Podía sentir la intensidad de la mirada, el escalofrío de su espalda ante la gran garra que trataba de salir de allí, para poder apresarlo.

Retrocedió hasta chocar con el espejo... Gran error... Fue como si estuviera apoyado en una superficie blanda. Unas manos de uñas largas lo tomaron de los hombros, jalándolo hacia dentro del objeto, que se había puesto como si fuera agua cristalina. El faraón forcejeó, trató incluso de gritar, pero su boca fue tapada; intentó patear para no ser arrastrado, pues sus manos habían sido sujetas por detrás, pero fue en vano. Lentamente, una sombra alta emergió del cuadro, vistiendo un traje típico del Siglo XVIII. Sus cabellos castaños resaltaban a la luz de la vela. Pero lo que más lo impactó, fue el fuego abrasador de sus pupilas verdes…

-Hermoso ... – susurro, mientras se le acercaba y tocaba su pecho – Realmente muy hermoso ... – lo empezó a empujar hacia el espejo, siendo absorbido por este lentamente, para luego la sombra traspasarla sin problemas ...

El pasillo quedo nuevamente en silencio, las velas iluminaban el corredor. Los pasos de alguien pasando apresuradamente por allí, no vio nada fuera de lo común. Claro ... si hubiera prestado atención, se daría cuenta que el mismo cuadro, ahora, representaban en aquel patio del castillo empalamientos humanos.  
----------------

Pegasus caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a una gran biblioteca. Pensando detenidamente todo que lo que estaba sucediendo allí, en su propio castillo. Miro por la ventana, y observo que el jardín estaba ... cambiado ...

Frunció el ceño, acercándose aun más, quizás al no tener ya el ojo del milenio en su poder parecía que veía cosas. Refregó el hueco del ojo, para luego ver que nada era como pensaba. Acercándose al escritorio y allí sentarse en el sillón, tocando sus cabellos en forma preocupante.

-Escapando de la fiesta??? – la vos maliciosa lo hizo sobresaltar, para enfocar su vista en unos cabellos albinos.

-Mi estimado Bakura, que haces aquí??? -No me agradan este tipo de fiestas ... – dijo con desagrado, sentándose bien, en aquel sofá, donde se había acostado.

-Oh!. Y porque has venido??? – le dijo sonriente, sospechando la respuesta.

-Por nada en especial, me aburriría en casa ... – se levanto algo molesto, acercándose a la biblioteca. El peli morado sonrió -Oh mas bien era vigilar a cierto angelito de cabellos marfil? – dijo con picardía, ante el sonrojo fuerte que el ladrón de tumbas presentaba.

-NO ES CIERTO!!! Yo no vigilo a Marik – pero tapo su boca al darse cuenta de su error.

-Jajajajajajaja Mi estimado Bakura, sus ojos lo delatan. Pero no debería preocuparse, yo creo que esta noche puede darle una gran sorpresa – se acerco palmeando su hombro – Bueno, yo regreso, debo buscar también mi ... – guiño su único ojo - ... "angelito de cabellos negros" – salió contento de aquel lugar, mientras dejaba a un Bakura algo nervioso y sorprendido.

-No hablara del enanito ... verdad??? – la sonrisa fue con ironía, para luego suspirar, y mirar por la ventana.

Lo que llamo su atención, un movimiento extraño entre los matorrales ...

Unas sombras parecían acechar a una pareja que parecía ebria, por los reflejos de las luces de la fiesta, a unos metros de donde la ventana se encontraban, podía darse cuenta que aquella sombra parecía tener ... garras??? Se pego al vidrio, casi golpeándolo haciendo señas o algo para que se dieran cuenta, pero los ojos rojos de aquella figura lo hicieron retroceder, parecía que ahora se disponía a atacarlo. De entre sus ropas saco dos dagas egipcias, mostrando sus ojos morados maliciosos, pasando su lengua por sus labios, al menos se divertiría en una buena batalla.

Pero la temperatura del lugar, pareció bajar abruptamente. Los susurros y los movimientos de las hojas de los libros abiertos, parecía mostrar que las ventanas estaban abiertas. Bakura se quedo en el medio, esperando que lo atacasen ... había mas de cinco sombras que lo rodeaban.

-Quieren jugar??? – dijo sarcásticamente – Pues hagámoslo ...

Una de ellas se abalanzó rápidamente, mostrando un reflejo de un chichillo en su mano. El albino lo esquivo girando su cuerpo dándole una patada, lanzándolo contra el escritorio, quien paso sobre el mismo cayendo detrás. Otro se acerco mas despacio, mostrando una espada curva. Bakura sostuvo el ataque con una de las dagas, mientras que con la otra, al mismo tiempo que daba una patada hacia atrás, volteando a otro, lastimaba el "rostro" del tercero que se había acercado por la espalda. Rió emocionado, cuando los vio en el suelo ...

El sonido de aplausos se escucho rompiendo el silencio ... La figura parecía mas alta que las demás, con un cuerpo mas desarrollado, cubierto con ropas negras, cosa que a Bakura le extraño en ese momento, " no distinguir" las vestimentas de los que estaban en el suelo.

-Tú eres el líder ...- su vos salió con entusiasmo, moviendo las dagas entre sus dedos, haciendo malabares, demostrando su destreza.

-No ... – la figura le contesto despacio con una vos suave y masculina – Soy el mejor ... – se acerco despacio, solo mostrando su sonrisa, ya que el resto de su rostro la oscuridad lo cubría.

El ladrón de tumbas sonrió entusiasmado, centellando sus ojos malignos y abalanzándose contra su oponente. Con rápidos movimientos de sus brazos, esquivando los filos de las dagas, tratando de patear sus piernas y costado, pero ante la defensa del albino parecía que seria difícil. El sujeto fue arrojado contra una de las bibliotecas, mientras que impedía que el cuchillo rebajara su cuello.

La puerta de estudio se abrió despacio, dejando ver la figura alta de alguien, cuando Bakura giro su rostro distrayéndose por aquel visitante, fue empujado hacia los sillones golpeándose con una mesa que había allí.

-Que demonios??? – la vos del CEO reconoció el ladrón, tratando de enfocar su vista.

-Kaiba vete!!! – le grito, pero un golpe en el rostro lo hizo azotar contra el suelo, solo llegando ver que el castaño era sujetado por unas sombras al mismo tiempo que la puerta se cerraba abruptamente ... y el mismo ladrón caía en la inconciencia.

No pudiendo escuchar ni ver que le sucedía al dueño de los dragones azules ...

-----

Yugi era arrastrado por Tea por uno de los jardines. Ella hablaba de la amistad y el amor y las parejas, cosa que el pequeño no prestaba atención. Pero si se dio cuenta que estaban yendo a un lugar apartado, uno ... mas privado.

-Tea ... – susurro el muchacho, con el ceño fruncido.

-Yugi ... yo ... – le daba la espalda, como si estuviera ocultando algo – Quiero darte esto, por ... San Valentín – le entrego una bolsa de regalo, cuidadosamente arreglada. Ahora que lo recordaba, era la misma que llevaba cuando la recogieron en su casa.

-No te hubieras molestado – dijo él, con una sonrisa conciliadora, algo forzada, abriendo el paquete envuelto en una pañoleta de ceda, encontrándose allí, un par de cajitas. Miro extrañado sacando una, percatándose que eran de joyería – Oh, Tea, esto es ... – abrió una, encontrando un anillo de oro, el cual poseía el nombre de la chica. Yugi ya ni siquiera tuvo que investigar mas, sabia lo que significaba - ... Tea ... yo ... – no pudo decir mas nada, la castaña se había acercado a él besándolo, abrazándolo a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño.

Yugi cerro los ojos y trato de retirarla suavemente -Tea.. Lo siento... yo te quiero mucho eres mi amiga... pero no... pero no puedo corresponder el sentimiento- susurro disculpándose y limpiándose la boca suavemente, casi sutilmente. La muchacha pareció ofendida, mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas.

-Yugi ... eso es mentira - dijo con reproche para luego tomarlo de las manos, y mirarlo a los ojos - Yo sé que estamos conectados mutuamente, en la isla de Pegasus, con lo de Marik, hasta con lo de los artículos y cuando fuimos al pasado de las memorias del Faraón.. Tu y yo estuvimos juntos, yo fui una contigo ...- se fue acercando lentamente para besarlo otra ves. Yugi se retiro de nuevo, dándole espacio para la negativa.

-Tea entiéndeme ... por favor no deseo ser brusco o Descortés... te quiero no lo niego y te agradezco por estar siempre allí, pero...- un crujido de una rama vieja les hizo dar vuelta para mirar... hacia un espacio oscuro y tenebroso.

-Mentira!!! - la muchacha grito, ignorando cualquier cosa a su alrededor - Eso es mentira, yo sé que me quieres a mí ... - se acerco otra ves, pero ahora percatándose de un perfume particular - No ... no ... - retrocedió casi histérica, con sus ojos en furia - Tu ... tu te acuestas con el Faraón ... - tropezó cayendo de bruces, mientras el rey de los duelos la miraba algo entre triste, y preocupado - ERES UN MALDITO MARICA!!! - grito nuevamente con furia, tomando una piedra del suelo y de allí levantarse para atacarlo histéricamente.

Yugi abrió sus ojos cárdenos al ver a su "amiga" con esa arma contundente, así que la atrapo entre sus manso forcejeando con ella... estaba fuera de sus casillas, el forcejeo fue fuerte, dado que aunque la castaña fuera mas alta, Yugi seguía siendo hombre y era mas fuerte en lo que cabía... como pudo empujo a Tea sin medir su fuerza y el mismo cayo hacia atrás dando se un golpe con el borde de la fuente. Su pecho estaba agitado, percatándose que aquella piedra la llevaba él. La arrojo al suelo como si quemara, y se acerco despacio, para comprobar si aun estaba... viva. El pulso resonaba en las venas del cuello, por lo que el pequeño dio un suspiro con alivio.

El sonido de otra rama quebrándose lo hizo sobresaltar, girando, agudizando sus ojos para adaptarlos a la poca luz y de allí, no poder encontrar nada o nadie.

-Quizás un animal salvaje - dijo en vos alta, tratando de convencerse, pero fallando interiormente. En la oscuridad reinante un par de ojos reptantes se lamía los labios al olor inusitado de la sangre mientras el cuerpo de ambos chicos se le hacia agua la boca por el bocadillo

El rey de los duelos busco entre sus ropas su móvil, pero extrañamente no lo poseía. Suspiro desganado, no podía llamar a Yami, para que lo ayudara, se inclino sobre el cuerpo de Tea y lo rodeo con sus pequeños brazos, y pudo colocarla sobre su espalda, debía llevarla a la enfermería o algo, el golpe fue muy fuerte, y él ... no quería realmente lastimarla. Empezó a caminar por el sendero, el cual no reconoció, o iba demasiado distraído para recordarlo, pero se percato que no se escuchaba la música ni las risas de la fiesta, escasamente lechuzas del lugar, y que otro grillo. A sus espaldas, sin que se percatara, los arbusto se movieron dándole un callejón sin salida. La oscuridad, los animales, todo paulatinamente comenzaba a callarse... lentamente como si de una sepultura críptica se tratase... el peso de la castaña sobre si era un impedimento para seguir... así que dio media vuelta y miro hacia atrás... ya no había sendero... movió sus mechones tricolor tratando de mantener su compostura... pero ahora tenia miedo y mas cuando las nubes grises comenzaron a cubrir la escasa luz que le daba la Luna... siguió caminando mirando los árboles tétricos y el fulgor de las sombras que se colaban entre ellas... ya no había luz... se sentía perdido.

Una sombra le quito el cuerpo de Tea arrojándola lejos, mientras que una mano lo empujaba contra la pared de hiervas, desgarrando sus ropas. Yugi forcejeo tratando de liberar, y cuando quiso gritar, algo fue introducido en su boca. Yugi sintió algo duro y venoso en su pequeña boca que fue lastimando las comisuras, trato de abrir de morder o defenderse pero sus pequeñas manos no le dieron para mas, la sombras mas animal que otra cosa, introdujo el sexo descubierto lastimando aun más la pequeña boquita del ojivioleta y sus cabellos fueron sacudidos con violencia haciendo que por la fricción gotas de sangre comenzaran a deslizarse por la entrada bucal.

Los gemidos de la bestia eran desagradables, dejando la noche en silencio y escuchándose solo eso. Otros par de ojos se reflejaron en las sombras, acercándose al cuerpo de la muchacha. Una risa mal sana se escucho mientras con sus dedos huesudos, de largas uñas, levantaban la falda, ahora manchada de barro, mostrando sus largas piernas blancas, hasta llegar donde las pequeñas bragas parecían decir "sedúceme". Aquel sujeto giro su rostro, mirando como ahora su compañero había lanzado al suelo a su presa, y trastraba de girarlo para desgarrar sus pantalones. Yugi trato de defenderse inútilmente jadeando con fuerza para quitarse ese animal sin forma o esa sombra tenebrosa y miraba como otra figura se acercaba a Tea.

-Déjenla¡¡¡¡ Déjenla- grito como pudo con horror,

- Porque??? - la bestia que tenia sobre él, susurro al oído, mientras pasaba su lengua pro su mejilla - Tu la empujaste, tu casi la mataste, y aun así la defiendes??? - Yugi negó mientras movía la cabeza.

-No fue... no fue mi intención, déjenla,.. Déjenla -dijo mientras unas sendas lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro ahora sucio por el barro... - déjenla- siguió llorando con impotencia al ver a la otra bestia encima de Tea. Pero no le hizo caso, al contrario, lo levanto con sus garras, arrastrándolo hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de ella, y lo tiro al suelo aprisionando su cuerpo, con el rostro cerca de esta.

-Observa bien lo que mis compañeros pueden hacer - dijo maliciosamente, mientras otras sombras se acercaban, sonriendo, dándose cuenta que aquellos sujetos eran mitad humanos, mitad perros.

Uno tomo los cabellos de Tea y la levanto, al mismo tiempo que otro tomaba sus ropas y las desgarraba dejándola desnuda ante Yugi. Este movió su cabecita tratando de safarse.

-NOOOO NO LO HAGAN- grito todo lo que le dio la garganta mientras se revolvía en manos de su agresor y tratando de escapar, de hacer algo.

El que parecía más grande, se acerco lamiendo sus fauces, para luego empezar a tocar los pechos algo pequeños de la castaña, las risas empezaron a sonar en todo alrededor. Con sus garras separo las piernas, y con su lengua lamió los bellos pubicos, metiendola de paso en la vagina. Otro se acerco y tocaba las nalgas blancas, al mismo tiempo que Tea empezaba a despertarse. Estaba mareada mientras sentía la brisa en su cuerpo desnudo ¿desnudo?, trato de levantarse y ahogo el grito de asco y terror sus ojos azules se paralizaron de miedo.

-Nooooo!!! - el tricolor grito, tratando de levantarse, pero le fue inútil ya que el peso de su captor era superior.

-Deliciosa... - dijo aquel que estaba entre sus piernas, para luego subir hasta los pechos y empezar a lamerlos.

-NOOOO... SUELTEMEN. !!! NOOOO !!! - ella grito desesperada, mientras que trataba de empujarlo.

Quien la sostenía, la elevo aun más, provocando dolor en su cabeza, la tomaron de sus piernas, y de allí empezaron a morderla, logrando que sangrara. Otro se acerco despacio, y metió su dedo por la vagina, provocando una hemorragia por sus uñas largas. Tea cerro sus ojos azules mientras gritaba a todo pulmón, Yugi no pida ver lo que estaba sucediendo y cerro los ojos fuertemente también negándose a ver ese acto perverso en contra de ellos.

-Quiero probarla, quiero probarla ... - dijo uno, acercándose, mientras la bajaban - Quiero como perra ... La quiero como una perra - la tomo de las caderas y la giro, para penetrar directamente su ano brutalmente -AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! - fue el grito que la dejo ronca a ella.

-AHHHHH SIIII ... PUTA ... PUTA ... - las embestidas eran rápidas - grita ... grita ... - unas manos tomaron sus pechos acariciándolos, arañándolos. Otro se puso delante de ella, tomo su cabeza y metió su miembro grande y sucio en su boca.

Yugi lloraba desconsoladamente, no podía hacer nada.

-Te toca ... hermoso - la vos fue pura lujuria, cuando se deshizo de los pantalones del tricolor, levantando su cadera. negó tratando de salvarse, él, si ya su amiga no tenia algo de salvación, él si, a el aun no lo había mancillado... el solo deseaba ser del faraón ... así que mordió y pataleo contra su agresor... aun en su estado deplorable de desnudes.

-Déjeme maldito sádico!!!! - La bestia sonrió, para luego sujetarlo del cuello y besarlo, o lo que sus fauces dejaban hacer, introduciendo su lengua áspera y mal oliente.

-Eres realmente delicioso ... - dijo golpeándolo en el rostro, dejándolo semi inconsciente. Se empezó a masturbar sobre el cuerpo del pequeño, para luego separar sus piernas, retirar las pocas ropas rotas que le dejaban y acomodarse entre ellas - Serás mío. Todo mío ... - ya estaba introduciendo la punta de su erección, cuando una de las estatuas del lugar se movió, lanzando una flecha de plata, atravesando su corazón.

La bestia callo encima del cuerpo desnudo y maltrecho de Yugi mientras este solo podía gemir de dolor y de vergüenza. Las rosas que habían escondidas bajo la estatua se movieron a prisa, logrando rodear al pequeño y jalarlo hasta ella, mientras la misma pieza de mármol, cargaba otra flecha y la lanzaba a las otras bestias. El cuerpo magullado fue elevado, mas allá del muro de plantas, liberándolo de las garras de sus captores. Yugi con lagrimas en los ojos, y logrando tapar sus partes nobles con retazos de tela, salió corriendo de allí, viendo no muy lejos la mansión.

En su carrera, se lamento por dejar sola a Tea, pero para eso iría a buscar ayuda...

tropezó varias veces, cayéndose, asustándose de cualquier cosa que lo rodeaba, llegando hasta la puerta lateral del castillo. Entro apresuradamente, gritando, pero parecía ser que estaba aun lejos de la fiesta, era una zona todo oscura iluminada con escasas velas. Los sonidos crípticos de las cadenas internas se movían... como alertando al pobre chiquillo que se alejara de allí mientras manso cadavéricas ensangrentadas rogaban por ser liberadas... escuchando el fulgor de las pequeñas manso del tricolor. Los querubines de los recodos parecían tratar de gritar para que no siguiera, pero la presencia al final del pasillo era casi .. imperceptible ante el miedo y las lagrimas de Yugi.

Corrió mas a prisa, el sonido de las armaduras moverse lo hacían entrar aun más en pánico, y su corazón bombear la sangre rápidamente, su pecho dolía, y su mente decía que moriría de un infarto. Giro su rostro para ver las velas apagarse detrás de el, pero cuando quiso doblar en la esquina tropezó con alguien ... Los ojos verdes centellaron en la oscuridad, para luego sonreír maliciosamente.

El rey de los duelos de monstruos no tuvo tiempo de replicar nada, solo un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios cuando fue apresado por aquellos brazos fuertes, y su cuello perforado por unos colmillos. Sus orbes violetas se fueron apagando despacio paulatinamente, hasta caer inconsciente, mientras su mente se embotaba y la sangre de su cuerpo iba mermando en la cantidad de fluido... el sonido murió de sus pequeños labios... todo estaba perdido...

Ya habían caído diez ... y faltaban ???

------------

Tristan había salido de la habitación, sus ropas estaban manchadas con sangre, sus ojos derramaban lagrimas y todo a su alrededor parecía no existir. Camino despacio sosteniendo algo entre sus dedos, el llanto ya había parado pero aun así, el dolor en sus ojos y en su corazón era demasiado para sus hombros. No pudo distinguir por donde iba, pero el viento frió, y movimientos entre las sombras lo hicieron girar su rostro, para ver donde se encontraba. Era un pasillo muy oscuro, las velas de los candelabros iluminaban aquel lugar, el silencio era muy espeluznante...

Las luces fluctuaron levemente, casi dejándolo a oscuras, para luego parecer que habían mas velas por aquel lugar. El castaño miro a su alrededor, encontrando varias en el suelo ya gastadas, las paredes algo viejas como si nunca hubieran usado aquel lugar.

El sonido de metal lo puso en alerta, para luego mirar por su hombro y encontrarse con algo ... que para él era insólito. Una sombra sobre un caballo negro ...

Un percherón de patas anchas, de crin negra tirada hacia a un costado, larga casi hasta el suelo. Un bocado de plata y cuero negro. Sus ojos estaban tapados por una venda oscura, y la montura parecía estar adherida a su propio cuerpo. Su jinete vestía una armadura también negra, y de sus hombros caía una larga capa de la más fina seda. La imagen era terrorífica ante los ojos de Tristán. El paso elegante del corcel, de costado, resonaba por todo el lugar; los cascos del animal se acercaban cada vez más, a medida que las velas se apagan a su paso, con un leve gemido.

El muchacho empezó a retroceder despacio, alejándose de aquella aparición, pero a medida que lo hacia, el mismo corcel acortaba su distancia resonando sus patas en el piso de mármol. Apretó con fuerza lo que llevaba en su mano, dándose fuerza, para salir corriendo.

El relincho, y el castigo de las botas del jinete en el caballo fue el que lo hizo girar su rostro. Aquel sujeto venia a todo galope contra él. Lo vio desvainar su espada, con toda la intención de que su cabeza fuera a rodar al suelo. Corrió mas fuerte, hasta ver no muy lejos una escalera, pero tropezó justo antes, al mismo tiempo que aquel espeluznante ser blandiera la hoja filosa, cortando solo unos cabellos. El animal relincho molesto, cuando le fue clavadas en su costado las botas de metal, girando todo el cuerpo para tenerlo nuevamente a Tristan de frente.

Se levanto apresurado, en dirección de los escalones, de alfombra verde musgo manchada por humedad, rechinando la madera por el peso y el abrupto subir. El sonido de la armadura al cabalgar le dio a entender que el jinete no lo dejaría fácilmente. Al llegar al primer descanso tubo que arrojarse al suelo, las patas del gran percheron se alzaron justo frente a este, con la intención de aplastarlo, pero la madera cedió ante el peso de la bestia, haciéndolo trastabillar y rodar escalera abajo, dejando al jinete a un costado. El caballo se levanto como si nada, y salió a todo galope por el pasillo, dejando tirado aquel cuerpo inerte.

El castaño se recostó sobre la pared, respirando agitadamente, mientras observaba la escena. Cuando ya se calmo un poco decidió bajar lentamente los escalones, pero los querubines, una ves mas, trataron de gritar para que no se le acercaran, pero eran estatuas de madera, no emitían ningún sonido. El casco se había caído, mostrando hebras rubias sobre aquel traje negro. El rostro del desconocido estaba boca a bajo, cosa que Tristan tuvo que acercársele un poco para poder moverlo, pero sin antes cerciorarse que realmente estuviera inconsciente.

parecía ser un muchacho no tan mayor que él, quizás tres o cuatro años más. Su rostro era perfecto, de piel blanca, sus cabellos rubios caían con gracia, mientras que en el cuello llevaba un medallón, llamando su atención. Lo tomo despacio, volteándolo, observando que era un escudo, tres bestias se representaban, un fénix, una serpiente dragón y un grifo, todos ellos alrededor de unos ojos, como si fueran demonios.

De repente, aquel jinete sujeto la mano, haciéndolo gritar de la sorpresa. Los ojos azules lo miraban sin expresión alguna, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, dejando en evidencia que era mucho mas alto que él.

-Suéltame!!! – grito el castaño, mientras empezaba a golpearlo y patearlo, pero al otro sujeto no parecía molestarle. Con su mirada busco la espada que había perdido en la caída, y la encontró no muy lejos, a un costado. Aun sujetándolo, se dirigió hacia ella para tomarla, pero no previo que el otro lo empujara contra la pared, y de allí patearlo fuertemente, siendo él quien se apoderara del arma – Bien niño bonito, ahora me toca a mi ... – le levanto con la intención de darle un golpe sobre la cabeza, pero apenas pudo tozar su frente, había atrapado el filo con sus dos manos.

-Debes morir ... – la vos del rubio salió fría y sin emoción. Logrando con un movimiento lanzar la espada lejos y tomar del cuello a Tristan con la intención de asfixiarlo.

-Detente ... – una vos ronca, se escucho detrás del castaño. El rubio levanto su vista, encontrándose a un muchacho encapuchado – Debes conservarlo vivo. El así lo quiere – se acerco despacio, logrando tocar los cabellos cortos castaño.

-Pero me ordenaron matarlo ... – el jinete hablo molesto, apretando mas su cuello.

-Él dijo que podía elegir a quien quiera como mascota. Y he elegido a este para mi querido amigo en la torre ... – Tristan no podía ver quien estaba detrás de él, pero podía sentir una respiración en su oído.

-SUELTEMEN!!! – forcejeo un momento inútilmente.

-No te esfuerces, necesitaras tu vital energía para tu nuevo amo ... – tapo su boca con un pañuelo con un olor extraño, forcejeando para no caer dormido como parecía que haría.

Pero una gran ráfaga de viento se levanto por todo el pasillo, bajando desde las escaleras, y abriendo los ventanales abruptamente, logrando que hojas secas y partes de viejas armaduras, golpearan al rubio que lo sostenía, soltándolo. Mientras que el otro sujeto era lanzado contra la pared contraria, cayendo al suelo tratando de no ser golpeado por las cosas, cubriéndose con sus brazos.

Tristan aprovecho para poder arrastrarse hasta una puerta escondida que podía ver debajo de la gran escalera. El viento era muy fuerte, lo suficiente para lograr inmovilizar al rubio por unos momentos, logrando tomar la tabla suelta y jalarla, abriendo un pasadizo, desapareciendo al mismo instante.

Todo ceso de repente, y sintió escalofríos en aquel oscuro lugar. Tanteo las paredes, caminando despacio, para poder alejarse lo más posible de la puerta, por si aquellos sujetos lo seguían. Una luz a lo lejos lo hizo avanzar un poco apresurado, aunque sentía que su cuerpo estaba dolido por aquel rubio jinete. Se detuvo al escuchar una vos tenebrosa, y antes que pudiera doblar la ultima esquina, se asomo cautelosamente ... y la visión ante él, fue casi de espanto.

Tapo su boca evitando no gritar ... ante sus ojos, un hombre con vestimenta de Fraile antiguo, ocultando su cara, calentaba un hierro a fuego vivo, para luego acercarlo al cuerpo semi inconsciente del Farón.

-Yami ... – fue su pensamiento antes de sentir que alguien estaba detrás de él.

---------------

Sus ojos mieles parpadearon despacio, su cuerpo dolía, las piernas parecían haber pasado por mil agujas. Se levanto de aquella cama, para mirar a su alrededor, recordando todo de golpe. Se miro las ropas, eran otras ... Una camisa blanca de ceda, unos pantalones negros de igual material, y unos zapatos caros. Giro su rostro, para ver bien, toco su propio cuerpo para ver si "estaba herido" encontrando debajo de aquella ropa, la sensación de vendas. Su mente repaso varias imágenes, la pelea con Kaiba, sus frustración, el jardín, aquel sujeto, el invernadero, las cortadas, gusanos y gritos ... y luego, esa calidez en el rostro cuando fue depositado en una carretilla, cayendo en la inconciencia.

La habitación poseía un gusto esquicito, la gran cama parecía ser de plumas, ceda y terciopelo de color plata, los muebles de madera resaltaba de nuevos, y parecían reliquias de siglos pasados. Una pintura a su derecha, representaba una mujer, con vestido elegante y con joyas en su cuello y dedos. Los ojos de la misma parecían observarlo, dándole un escalofrió por su espalda.

Se bajo de la cama, pero sus piernas parecían aun resentidas por los cortes, dio un gemido para luego suspirar.

-Vamos Wheeler, eres mas fuerte para debilitarte por simples cortes – se dijo en vos alta, para darse ánimos – Tu padre pega aun más fuerte, y deja cicatrices más feas ... jeje – sonrió de costado, mientras miraba la puerta, no muy lejos, a penas tres metros, unos diez o quince pasos y listo.

Se encamino con lentitud, hasta llegar a la manija, suspiro reprimiéndose mentalmente, era obvio que estaría cerrado. Giro su rostro para ver allí una gran ventana, se encamino despacio, apoyándose en lo que pudiera sostenerlo, pero la fuerza de sus piernas no resistieron haciéndolo caer precipitadamente al suelo. Se maldijo, golpeando la alfombra mullida, para abrir sus y quedar en el rango bajo la gran cama, desde allí podía observar un objeto tirado, extrañamente conocido. Se arrastro hasta este, alcanzándolo abriendo sus ojos en forma de sorpresa. Entre sus dedos poseía el relicario que los Kaiba...

Lo abrió despacio, observando la foto que había allí, era la de Seto.

-Mokuba ... – murmuro despacio, tocándolo, sintiéndolo mojado – Que te han hecho ... – se levanto como pudo, ignorando los dolores de su cuerpo, observando todo a su alrededor, como si el morocho estuviera allí, escondido o en algún rincón sin darse cuenta – Mokuba!!! – empezó a llamarlo, para sostenerse de la cama – Mokuba!!! – se dirigió hasta un armario antiguo, abriéndolo, revisando desesperadamente entre las cosas que estaban colgadas, por si estaba allí – Mokuba donde estas?!?!?!? – se encamino hasta una pequeña puerta no muy lejos, para luego abrirla y solo encontrar toallas y sabanas limpias, las arrojo al suelo, moviendo las tablas por si había un pasadizo secreto.

El sonido de algo golpeando la ventana, lo hizo caminar apresuradamente, para tratar de abrirla, pero al correr las mismas cortinas no puso ver nada. Pareciera que la misma noche se hubiera devorado aquel castillo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente, dejando pasar a un sujeto vestido todo de negro, su cabello castaño, sus pupilas esmeraldas lo miraron con frialdad. Joey solo a tino a tomar un calendabro, y levantarlo en forma de defensa, pero se dio cuenta de la preciosa carga que llevaba ...

-Yugi ... – su vos salió sorprendida. El cuerpo del duelista fue depositado con delicadeza en la cama, acariciando su rostro y de allí sonreírle al rubio. Para luego girarse y salir de allí. Se acerco rápidamente, sacudiéndolo un poco, revisándolo a ver si estaba lastimado, las ropas de este también eran raras, parecían nuevas y de terciopelo – Yugi, amigo ... despierta... –golpeteo las mejillas suavemente, haciéndolo reaccionar.

-Mmmm ... – gimió despacio.

-Yugi ... despierta ... – Joey estaba casi sobre su cuerpo.

-No ... – el pequeño duelista empezó a decir – No ... no ... NO ... SUÉLTEME ... NO DÉJEME ...!!! YAMI ...AUXILIO ... YAMIIIII!!! – este no veía quien tenia en frente, empezó a patalear, y golpear a aquel sujeto, gritando histéricamente.

-YUGI!!! Detente!!! – el rubio había sido empujado, pero ante la desesperación, ni siquiera se percato del dolor de su cuerpo – Basta ...!!! Soy yo ... Joey ...!!! Yugi ... reacciona ... – logro abofetearlo, para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Joey ¡!!! – se abrazo a este, llorando desconsoladamente, mientras que su amigo, sin saber lo que había sucedido, lo acunaba en sus brazos.

-Ya, amigo ... yo estoy contigo ... -Joey ... la mataron ... – empezó a balbucear – La mataron ... A Tea, yo lo vi, y solo atine a salir corriendo. Debemos buscar a Yami, de seguro que también lo buscaran, debemos avisarle a todos ...!!! – empezó a desesperarse, mientras que las lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

-Debemos salir de aquí ... – susurro el muchacho para levantarse, con mas fuerza hacia la puerta y de allí tratar de abrirla – Vamos, ayúdame, encuentra algo, debemos salir ...

El rey de los duelos, busco con su vista alguna cosa para poder ayudar al rubio. Se levanto algo pesado, pero llegando hasta donde el cuadro estaba, un joyero antiguo, de madera y plata parecía lo suficiente fuerte para poder utilizarlo ...

Cuando se giro, se enfrento a la ventana, quedando petrificado, un hombre deforme, con un solo ojo, de aspecto demacrarte y terrorífico apareció, los vidrios reventaron y el pequeño solo atino a cerrar sus ojos ...

_... la respiración era rápida ..._

_... su corazón latía hasta casi reventar ..._

_... sus pequeñas piernas no daban mas ..._

_... las lagrimas nublaban su vista ..._

Yugi corría por los pasillos de los calabozos, estaba aterrorizado, había perdido a Joey y a Tristan al mismo tiempo que huían de aquel que había atacado a Yami. Las lagrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos, el grito aterrador del Faraón aun timbraban sus oídos, como habían llegado hasta allí???

**Flash Back**

Los ruidos extraños estaban por toda la habitación, la misma cama parecía que se agitaba por cada trueno que la tormenta afuera sonaba. Estaba aferrado a la camisa de su rubio amigo, quien lo abrazaba y le susurraba que todo estaba bien, pero el fuerte viento logro romper una de las ventanas con una rama, y de allí la gran ventisca levantar hojas, cortinas, papeles y hasta flores traídas de los jardines. El golpe en la puerta los hizo saltar, pero la vos era del Faraón, quien trataba de entrar a la habitación, pero era inútil, como si una fuerza extraña trataba de que no pudieran salir de allí.

-Busca algo conque romperla ...!!! – Joey grito al mismo tiempo que trataba de proteger a Yugi de las cosas que volaban en la habitación, extrañamente, el viento era tan poderoso que los jarrones de flores se estrellaban contra la pared.

-APARTATE!!! – escucho la vos de Tristan al mismo tiempo que la puerta era derribada – Vamos nos dé aquí!!! – el castaño sujeto del brazo al rubio, mientras que Yami tomaba la mano del pequeño tricolor y corrían por los pasillos.

Los cuatro llegaron hasta donde supuestamente estaban las escaleras, pero se encontraron que era pasillo sin salida.

-No!!! Maldición!!! – Grito el castaño – Maldito!!! Déjanos salir!!! – dijo furioso, mientras pateaba la pared.

-Yami ...!!! – la vos de Yugi los hizo girar a todos, para ver que detrás de ellos, por el mismo lugar donde habían venido, se acercaban dos figuras, una traía una lanza en sus manos, mientras que la otra una cadena con bolas de hierro con pinchos.

-Que demonios!? – Joey había pronunciado cuando se apoyo contra la pared, y esta ... se movió arrastrando a todos al otro lado.

La oscuridad del lugar, provocaba aun más el temor y la impaciencia de ellos.

El sonido de un encendedor, ilumino todo. Yami había encontrado el regalo de Pegasus, cuando lo había encontrado en la terraza. Alzo su brazo, tratando de divisar cualquier cosa para poder encender una antorcha, encontrándose unas velas tiradas a la orilla de la pared contraria. El lugar era muy oscuro y húmedo, se podía escuchar el goteo de alguna canilla no muy lejos de ellos. Yugi se aferró al brazo del Faraón, mientras que Tristan y Joey los seguían con otras velas, fijándose que nadie los siguiera o tuvieran alguna sorpresa más.

Llegaron hasta una intersección, un pasillo más grande, pero con la diferencia que ahora las paredes eran de rocas, como si estuvieran en un sótano.

-Por donde??? – el rubio pregunto, pero no fue necesario alguna repuesta. El gemido de alguien llamo su atención.

Caminaron por aquel pasillo hasta llegar a una pequeña sala de ladrillos, sus ojos se asombraron cuando el lugar era un salón de torturas. Unas jaulas colgaban del techo, mostrando entre ellas algunos cuerpos putrefactos y otros siendo comido por las ratas, carne fresca del gran salón de la fiesta de San Valentín.

Una de las chicas que había estado bailando, yacía con los brazos colgando entre las rejas, mientras que su cara estaba desfigurada, solo la reconocían por las pulseras y el color del vestido azul satinado. Yugi había escondido el rostro en el pecho de Yami, casi con ganas de vomitar o desmayarse.

Joey cerrando sus ojos, tratando de calmarse, empezó a fijarse en los corredores oscuros de allí, donde la vela se movió indicándole que al final de esta una salida se encontraba donde el viento se escurría. Hizo señas para seguir, pero el gemido anterior era mas fuerte.

- Sigamos adelante ... – la vos de Tristan era seria, jalando a Yami y Yugi del brazo – Debemos salir de aquí ... – sentencio, haciéndolo caminar, pero el gemido se hizo mas fuerte y ahora era un especie de llanto.

- Hermano??? – aquel gemido se transformo en una vos lastimosa, y el sonido de grilletes hizo que el pequeño tricolor casi gritara con horror aferrándose a su yami casi hasta querer desaparecer.

- Quién esta ahí!?!?!??! – Joey grito fuertemente, mientras buscaba un palo o algo para golpear a quien estuviera en una de las celdas no muy lejos del pasillo que ellos querían tomar.

- Ali ... eres tu??? – los grilletes se hicieron más fuertes, arrastrándolos, hasta casi sentir el tirón de la cadena, y aquel prisionero caer al suelo - ... Ali tengo hambre ... Ali ... Ali ... – aquella vos era tan triste.

Tristan hizo señas a Joey, mientras tomaba una espada que había allí tirada, indicándole que lo cubriera, acercándose hasta la celda y con la poca luz de la vela iluminar el interior. Parecía ser un muchacho, con ropas viejas, con uñas largas negras, y con señales de tortura, los cabellos parecían ser rojos opacos, pero por la suciedad del lugar, no sé sabio con exactitud.

- Ali ... Ali ... – repitió - .. Porque no me sueltas??? Juro que me portare mal, ya no me pegues hermano ... ya no ... – aquel muchacho empezaba a llorar, acurrucándose en el suelo abrazándose y convulsionándose con miedo.

- Yami ... – la vos de Yugi era temerosa y casi audible para los otros.

- Debemos sacarlo de allí ... – el faraón hablo mientras buscaba con su vista alguna llave o algo para romper aquel candado que la puerta poseía.

- No podemos arriesgarnos!!! – Tristan hablo molesto, al mismo tiempo que veía al rubio también ahora buscando algo para la puerta de la celda

- Yo no lo dejare allí, con cualquier cosa que este matando a todos ... – Yami hablo mirándolo a los ojos, mientras sostenía entre sus manos una llave vieja.

Se apresuro y agradeció al ver que la misma giraba sin problemas en el candado abriéndolo. El chirrido de la puerta espanto al muchacho, dando un gran salto hacia atrás pegándose contra la pared y cubriéndose la cabeza de futuros golpes.

- Shhhh ... no te haré daño ... – la vos de Yami era tranquila, mientras trataba de acercarse lentamente al muchacho – Ven, te sacaremos de aquí, escaparemos todo juntos ... Ven ... – su vos denotaba ternura y calma. Aquel muchacho miro entre sus cabellos aquellos orbes violetas que resaltaban a la luz de la vela. Sus ojos bicolores lo miraron sorprendidos, para luego lanzarse hacia los brazos de Yami, sollozando desesperadamente, mientras era recibido cálidamente - ... Tranquilo ... muchacho ... tranquilo ... – acaricio sus cabellos, y se separo un momento, mirándolo fijamente - ... Debemos darnos prisa ... no queremos que nos atrapen ... – el otro afirmo con la cabeza, mientras que ahora Joey se acercaba con otra llave mas pequeña, imaginando que eran de los grilletes...

... Los cinco iban por uno de los pasadizos oscuros de aquel sótano, el faraón se imagino que eran como las catacumbas, ya que el olor a humedad y descomposición era muy fuerte. Yugi iba apresado a su brazo, mientras que detrás de este iba el joven pelirrojo sujetado por la chaqueta de Yami. Joey iba al final, vigilando si algo los seguía, aunque sus heridas no estaban curadas, en ese momento solo le importaba salir de allí. Tristan era el que los guiaba, mientras sentía una pequeña brisa, pero maldijo al encontrarse en una intersección, donde tres pasillos se extendían, y los tres parecían que el viento salía de ellas.

- Por donde??? – dijo el castaño enojado.

- ... iz... quierda ... – la vos del pelirrojo salió muy tímidamente, mientras se aferraba a la espalda de Yami.

- Porque deberíamos confiar en ti???? – Dijo molesto Tristan, tratando de abalanzarse contra el muchacho, siendo detenido por el rubio.

- Ya basta ...!!! No te desquites con él ...!!! Lamento lo de Duke, pero el no tienen la culpa, nadie podía ayudarlo ... entiende ...!!!! – Joey pronuncio las palabras con emoción retenida, llenando sus ojos miel con algunas lagrimas.

- Cómo te llamas??? – Yami pregunto mientras se giraba observando aquel, poseía unas ropas ya viejas, cuantos años estuvo encerrado?

- ... As ... Aslak ... – dijo pasito, avergonzado, mostrándose tan pequeño y asustado.

- Bien, Aslak, porque debemos ir por la izquierda??? – el pelirrojo tembló.

- ... mi ... mi hermano, siempre le decía a los ... otros ... que en al intersección girar a la ... izquierda para salir sin ser vistos ... – mencionar a su carcelero hacían que las palabras dolieran y sus ojos bicolores volverse cristalinos.

- Bien ... iremos por ese camino ... – Yami acaricio sus cabellos para tranquilizarlo, cosa que a Yugi mucho no le agrado, pero al mencionar a los "otros" quizás él era una especie de esclavo sexual en aquel aberrante castillo.

Tristan fue el primero en caminar, guiando a los demás, mientras que era seguido por Yami, Yugi, Aslak y al final Joey, tratando de cuidar las espaldas de todos. Caminaron por un buen rato, y dejaron de escuchar los sonidos del agua gotear, o el roer de las ratas, era un silencio incomodo y muy intranquilo. De repente una fuerte ráfaga de viento apareció, apagando las velas, dejándolos a oscuras.

- Yami!!! - Yugi grito desesperado, al sentir que el calor del faraón ya no lo tenia cerca, sintiendo también pasos apresurados cerca de él.

- Tristan ... Chicos!!! – Joey grito, al mismo tiempo que sintió que el pequeño duelista gritaba, alguien lo había empujado, y caído sobre algo blando pero extrañamente se movía – Yami!!! Yugi!!! Dónde están??? – trato de levantarse, pero el suelo era viscoso y muy resbaladizo.

- Joey ...!!! Tristan !!! Contesten!!! – el faraón gritaba fuerte, pero no los escuchaba, sabia que tenia a Aslak a su lado, ya que fue el que aun estaba sostenido de su ropa.

- ... no ... no ... – empezó a balbucear, histéricamente.

- Tranquilízate ... Aslak ...- sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos, no podía ver en la oscuridad pero sentía como si la mirada penetrante de aquel muchacho pudiera verlo – Saldremos todos ... lo prometo ...

- En ... serio ...??? - su vos salió un poco más alegre, abrazándose al otro, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Yami.

- Si ... lo prometo ... – murmuro sosteniéndolo protectoramente - ... Debemos encontrar a los demás ... – intento separarse de Aslak, pero este lo sujeto aun más - ... oye ... suéltame ... no te dejare lo prometo ... – volvió a tratar de separarse, pero no lo logro, estaba por decirle algo cuando escucho una pequeña risita proveniente del pelirrojo – Aslak????

- Sí ... Faraón Atemu??? – su vos ahora era algo mas seria, y burla. Yami lo empujo asustado, buscando el encendedor en uno de sus bolsillos - ... Oh ... ahora me tienes miedo ... – aquella vos salió con reproche infantil, seguido por una pequeña carcajada - ... aun tengo hambre ... – pronuncio maliciosamente - ... Y por cierto, mi nombre no es Aslak ... es Alistar ... – dijo sensualmente.  
Yami encontró el encendedor y lo prendió ... o debió dejar todo en la oscuridad?. Frente a él, estaba aquel que ahora decir llamarse Alistar con ropas negras, sus pupilas suaves convertidas en dos iris rojos, mientras su melena colorada era adornada por unas plumas de cuervos, sonriendo mostrando sus largos colmillos. Detrás de este, se veía el cuerpo de Joey, siendo envuelto por una gran serpiente, tratando de asfixiarlo, no muy lejos el pequeño Yugi miraba con horror los Nosferatus que estaba rodeándolos, seres deformes, pálidos con colmillos y garras. Tristan estaba tirado no muy lejos de la entrada, estaba inconsciente, sangrando.

La flama se apago ... y algunos gritos se escucharon ...

**Fin Flash Back**

Había escuchado el grito de Yami diciéndole que se fuera, que huyera, pero el sonido de su lamento, como si algo desgarrándose o quebrándose no podía apartarlo de su mente. Seguía corriendo por aquel pasillo oscuro, intentando no tropezar y caer, pero le era inútil sus lagrimas eran demasiadas.

Llego hasta una escalera de madera, subió sin pensarlo, hasta encontrar una puerta y de allí empujarla, saliendo a un pequeño huerto, aun dentro del castillo, pero bastante lejos de donde las torres se levantaban y habían huido. Se alejo rápidamente, cruzando las plantaciones de tomates, hasta posarse en uno de los naranjos, respirando agitadamente, tratando de detener su corazón y lagrimas.

- Yami ... – pronuncio aquel nombre con dolor, resbalándose, sentándose al pie de aquel árbol - ... Yami ... – su mente estaba en shock, y no podía pensar con claridad.

Ni siquiera noto que alguien ... estaba detrás del árbol ... y sonreía demoníacamente.

**----------------**

**Nota de Kaede:**

**Primero : agradezco a mi hermoso Céfiro Caecias por ayudarme en este capitulo, ya ke una de las escenas no me salian ( para ti amante de letras, ke se ke lo leeras y no me dejaras comentario XD ... s maldito XD )**

**Segundo: GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!! Por el retraso, pero he tenido muchos problemas personales y laborales, aquellas personas de mas confianza saben la situación ...**

**Pido disculpas a mis lectores, pero a veces ... uno debe elegir a los que mas ama ... y eso limita el poder sentarme y escribir mis fanfics ...**

**No aseguro en estar actualizando los fanfics de YuGiOh ... solo los originales, ya ke esos ya están terminados ... solo falta editarlos ... ( por cierto ... LÉANLOS ... UU Vichy Kynthos y Yo seremos felices si dejan algún comentario ... XD aunke sea para pegarnos ... )**

**Kiss kiss para todos ...!!!**

**Para Luna Shinigami :- GOME SOCIA ...!!! pero tu sabes lo ke he sufrido los últimos meses ... prometo ke tratare de escribir un poco mas ...**


End file.
